


Tin-box heart

by littlemissstark315



Category: Original Work
Genre: But He Gets Better, Cancer, Cancer treatment, Everett is an asshole, F/M, Hospitals, Mild racism but super mild and he apologies later in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Everett is a financial investor in Manhattan with a cold heart and born with a sliver spoon in his mouth. When his BMW is in the shop he’s forced to take the bus where he keeps running into the same painter girl with black curls and blue eyes and a covered canvas every morning.





	1. Chapter 1

  
It was a sticky hot day in July when Everett was forced out of his comfortable life style and had to take the bus.

His BMW broke down and would need quite a few things that needed to be imported because the shop didn’t have them in stock and in the meantime it’s un-driveable.

A few collages offered rides but it was a bit of a hassle to try to find times that would work so he settled with the bus down the street.

Everett has always lived a comfortable life. His family being wealthy and almost literally born with a sliver spoon in his mouth, he never knew what it was like to be poor.

He was a sharp looking young man with brown hair and brown eyes but was always mistaken for someone half his age of 33. Which is both a blessing and curse.

He looked at his Rolex as he waited for the buss, smelling the stale air of Manhattan, the sticky of the humidity, especially without the comfort of the AC in his car that is in for repairs.

A few other people were waiting with him and he made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. He did not want to socialize with them.

One woman has half her teeth missing and won’t stop talking about how her hip has been acting up. Another black fellow with large headphones on and puff jacket trying to be gangster but his headphones are so loud he can hear the terriable rap from them.

Everett get relif when the bus finally came, pulling up and opening its half stuck doors. Everyone started to walk inside when a girl with a wild mane of black curls, paint splattered on every bit of her cargo pants and tee shirt, carrying a large messenger bag and covered paint canvas. “Wait!” Everett watched from his seat as the young black fellow made sure she got in. She smiled weakly. “Thanks.” “Dude no problem.” He said before going to the back of the bus. The girl ended up sitting in front of him, out of breath and panting as the bus started to jerk and drive down the road with the covers canvas on her legs.

He nearly scoffed.

An artiest.

Working so hard to make so little, and for what? So people can say their pictures are the nicest? Or the most deep? Everett never much cared for the artsy types.

But even he has to admit, she’s adorable. Sharp cheek bones and big blue eyes with freckles matted across her nose along with a few paint smears of blue and green.

It makes him wonder what she was working on.

After three stops he got off at his building with a sigh of relief, god he misses his car.  
  
His day went by in a blur of numbers and noise, helping companies and individual people alike invest wisely. Ten hours of numbers and the clicking of a computer keyboard. He was fucking exhausted but his friends either have already clocked out or won’t be done for hours after him.  
The bus again.

It was late, nearly dark as he waited at the bus stop, checking his phone in hopes that no one will bother him.

The bus finally arrived, opening its stuck doors. He nearly shoved his way inside when he ran into a woman, her coffee dropping onto his $400 suit. He glared, groaning. “Watch where you’re fucking going next time bitch.” She frowned, picking up her coffee cup. “Sorry.” She said quickly as she rushed off the bus and away from him when he realized, that was girl from this morning.

He recognized her black curls and paint stained clothing but lacked her canvas. He scoffed as he sat down, feeling angry at everything around him. Now he had to take this to the dry cleaners which meant an extra bus ride he didn’t want. Fucking fantastic.

The next morning was the same. It was too much hassle to carpool and the parts for his car haven’t arrived yet. He stood at the bus stop, coffee in hand with the painter girl there with he and the others, on time today but she looked exhausted. Dark circles marred her porcelain skin with a hunch in her posture. Probably up all night working on what will pay for her next meal. She should get a real job.

The bus arrived and Everett attempted to shove his way through but he didn’t want to literally push people over, he just sighed as the painter stood in front of him, counting her money for the bus ride, canvas in hand with a cover, held awkwardly as she counted out the right change.

she finally got the right change and payed the bus driver before getting her sit across from what is becoming his usual seat, canvas on her lap as she sat down with relief, closing her eyes as he got his phone out, checking the news.

When it was his stop he saw the painter was fast asleep , a part of him wanted to wake her up, make sure she doesn’t miss her stop but didn’t know where that thought came from as he walked hastily off the bus and into his work.

The rest of the day he couldn’t help and think if she woke up in time for her stop or if she fell asleep through it.

He felt angry at himself. He shouldn’t be thinking this way, especially about some starving artist who doesn’t have a real job.

When he clocked out for the day and back to the bus stop, he stepped in, paying quickly when he saw the painter, holding her canvas with tears eyes as she stared out the window.

She must have not made it to whatever stop she was going to. He could have prevented this. He decided to sit further away this time and even though he kept checking the news on his phone he couldn’t help but watch her cry quietly into her canvas, small shoulders shaking.

He looked away quickly and decided he needed a good, hard drink tonight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger wanting for mild racism

 

His third day taking the bus and it’s the third day of the painter sitting across from him. The bus swayed through turns and bumped over potholes. A sigh of annoyance escaped him, it kept distracting him from reading, even though he’s already plenty distracted enough with the painter with blue eyes and black curls sitting in front of him, again. He still questions why he even cares, at all, that she’s sitting across from him and why he doesn’t bring himself to go sit in the back.

He pushed that thought away and put all his focus into his phone and praying his car will be fixed soon.

While he got off the bus his phone rang. He picked up. “This is Everett.” “Yes, this is Pepboys, I’m afraid that the parts we ordered will be delayed-“ “Delayed?! For how long?” Everett nearly screamed, he didn’t want one more day of riding around in common filth.

“About two weeks, what happened-“ “two weeks? You mean I have to ride this damn bus for nearly a month?” “We’re very sorry sir, we’re doing the best we can but-“ Everett hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket as he nearly growled walking into the building, nearly knocking over the janitor in the process.

His got to his office and sat down, one of his friends and coworkers walking in. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Everett looked up with a glare in his brown eyes. “Fuck you John, you don’t have to take the bus for a month.” John winced. “That is pretty long. Wish we could work out a carpool time.” “We can’t. You start an hour earlier than me. I’m forced to mil around with these…” “peasants?” John added with a chuckle, Everett was always a bit overdramatic.

Everett glared at him. “Common folk. They’re filthy, have you been on a bus? They’re disgusting.” “I haven’t been on a bus since I was sixteen. And they were disgusting then and they’re still disgusting.” “Well lucky you, you have a working car.” John grinned. “Hey, I can’t help it if they need to import parts from Germany for yours.”

Everett rolled his eyes and would never admit that John made a good point. Paying for the car isn’t the problem, is the parts needed. Damn German engineering.  
John chuckled as he started to walk out of his friends office. “I’d invest in a bus pass if I were you, make things a little more easier.” Everett just glared at him as John left. It was gonna be a long month if he has to take the bus every single day, which, since he and his friends have different work times, is extremely likely.

For the past week he’s taken the bus, sitting in the same spot and the painter did as well. Every morning she’s either running late or there before him with a new canvas in her arms, sitting directly across from him.

But one day he got on the bus, the painter sitting down at her spot while a black man was sitting in his spot, coat puffy and three sizes too large and jeans hanging off his ass showing his underwear with headphones bigger than his head on his ears.

Everett walked over, glaring. “Hey, you’re in my seat, can you move?” The young black man looked up, taking his headphone off his ear. “What’s that man?” Everett already had enough. He shoved the headphones off his ears. “Move. You’re in my seat.” The young man glared as the bus started moving. “It’s public transportation man, no one has their own seat dawg.” Everett’s fist we’re white knuckles as he gripped his brief case in his growing anger. “Move your ass to the back of the bus where you belong.” He heard muffled gasps around him, even from the painter behind him as she watched with wide, surprised eyes.

The young black man looked torn between being hurt and wanting to punch the guy demanding he move but he didn’t want anymore trouble. He stood, nearly shoving Everett out of the way. “Heres your fucking seat, racist.” The young man moved and Everett sat down, getting his phone out and looking at the news but he couldn’t help but think; why did he want this seat that badly? Is it because it’s become the norm for him or because of a certain blue eyed painter that sat across from him?

He ignored the looks and glares he got but he felt each one bore into him, guilt bubbling it’s way up like a volcano but he buried it down, his metaphorical angel on his shoulder screaming at him to apologize but he ignored him. He ignores him a lot.

The ride home went about the same. He was waiting for the bus when some bullies had the painter surrounded further down the street, she kept trying to break through, canvas in her hands and looking about to cry.

The angel on his shoulder felt like he was pushing him, shoving against his shoulder to do something.

When one of the bullies grabbed her painting and started stepping on it he felt rage bubble up inside him as he stalked over, taking the bully by his hoodie and pulling him away roughly. “Get the fuck away from her. She doesn’t want any trouble.” The bully glared at him. “Or fucking what? Gonna punch me?” “Maybe. Do you want to find out?” The bully rolled his before bringing his fist against Everett’s face, making him fall back against the brick wall.

Blood was rushing through his ears but he heard the painter yelling. “I’ve already called the police!” Then he heard rushed footsteps getting further and further away. When he regained his bearings, holding his nose with a wince, he saw the thugs running down the street.

He saw the painter was in tears, picking up her now destroyed painting. He walked over, letting his hand come away from his nose, feeling blood oozing from it. “Are you ok?” He asked. She sniffled, picking up the broken canvas. “I’m fine, thank you. I’m not even sure why you care though.”

I’m not either Everett thought to himself. She looked up at him. “You should go to the ER, that looks broken.” He nodded but winced, the pain was radiating his entire face. “Good idea.”

He got his phone out, calling John as she gathered her broken canvas and went to the bus that was arriving.

On the way to the ER John kept talking, having handed Everett a towel from his tuck. “Why did you even get involved? I thought you hated everyone on the bus?” “Shut up.” He said but winced, his voice muffled by the towel. He knew everyone at work would want to know the story, he’d have to come up with something cooler than what actually happened.

The doctor put a brace on his nose and painkillers but it was still swollen and painful. The bus arrived and the painter, accoridng to her schedule, was running to it, running late. Everett sighed as he let her go first, canvas in her arms. “Oh..uh thanks. “ she said, not expecting him to let her go first.

She counted her change and sat down and he wasn’t far behind. It now felt awkward, a heavy silence filling the air between them. She cleared her throat as the bus started moving. “Uh thank you again for yesterday. God knows what more they would have done.” Everett looked up from his phone. She was talking to him. He wasn’t sure what to do. “You’re welcome.” He said curtly.

“What’s your name?” She asked. He looked up. “Everett. It’s Everett.” She smiled. “I like that name. I’m June.” He wasn’t sure why but he felt a burst of warmth in his chest at the fact he knows her name and that it fits her beautifully.

June.

He finds he really likes that name and it terrifies him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
After the incident and getting his nose broken for his troubles, June was a bit more talkative although a bit awkwardly.

He would have his head phones on or be reading a news story when she would start talking. “I’m sorry, What was your name again?” He sighed, barely looking at her. “It’s Everett.” “Oh, yeah. I like that name. It’s really classy.” He just made a noise to let her know he heard her but hopefully not enough to continue the conversation. He was wrong.

“So what do you do for a living?” He sighed. “I’m a financial investor.” “Oh wow, so you’re probably really good with numbers.” “Yes.” He said sharply. “I’m awful with numbers. I was lucky to get a C in high school in math-“ Everett glared, snapping at her. “Just because I helped you doesn’t mean it was an open invitation to make small talk.”

June frowned. “Oh. I’m sorry.” She looked away, tucking a black curl behind her ear. Everett felt a guilty twinge in his chest. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He said as he went back to reading the news.

Once it was his stop he noticed she looked up at him, almost as if wanting to say goodbye or have a nice day but she stopped herself, looking away from him.

It made something weird wiggle in his gut.

Was it guilt?  
Disappointment?

He wasn’t sure and he didn’t dwell on it long, pushing it into the little box in his mind that kept all those ugly feelings away.

The days went by in a routine. He would arrive at the bus stop at 8AM for the 8:25 bus to work, June was always there with a covered painting and dark circles under her eyes.

When he’s done with work she is also at the same bus stop as him, sometimes running late, sometimes early.

Then he would arrive at his uptown apartment and pretend he’s not thinking of her of every second of the night. If the moon is out he pretends he’s not thinking what those baby blues of hers would look in the moonlight.

So when he got the call at work that his car was done, he was honestly speechless. “Are you sure? It doesn’t need any more work?” “Yes air, it’s ready to be picked up and ready to drive.” He swallowed thickly, What was this feeling in his chest again?

“Alright. Thank you.” He hung up and felt conflicted. And disappointed? Again? Why? He has his car back. It’s what he’s been wanting for the last two months.

There was a knock on his office door as John walked in. “Hey-whoa, you ok? You look like you saw a ghost.” Everett cleared his throat. “Yeah, just a small stomach upset, took me by surprise. Need something?” He lied easily.

“Uh yeah just wanted to see if you wanted to go out for drinks? It’s the weekend and a few others of us are getting together.” “Uh Yeah. Sounds good.” “Cool. I can just drive you there from here. Works out perfect.”

Another twinge of disappointment.

“Yeah. Perfect.”

On the drive to the bar Everett’s thoughts kept drifting back to June. Would she end up missing him on the bus? Would she notice? Would she worry?

John gave him a look, their other coworkers floating around the bar with their own drink. “Ok, you haven’t touched your drink. Something is up.” Everett sighed, turning his tumbler glass of brandy in his hand. “My car is done. It’s ready to be picked up. “ John smiled. “Dude, that’s great! But wait, why have you been so…weird about it?”

Everett groaned. “I don’t know. I guess the bus just became a routine I got used to.” “It can be weird to have a change in routine but hey we could pick up your car man! That’s great!” He said as he nudged Everett as he took a sip of his drink.

They wouldn’t be able to get his car until after work which means this is his last bus ride, with June.   
He doesn’t even know what she paints or where she’s always going with them.

At the bus stop that following morning he felt like he couldn’t stop staring at her. He kept his eyes fixed on his phone, resting the urge to look at her again, to watch her black curls bounce with the bus.

As the bus stopped at his stop he stood, staring at June, feeling like he should say something. She looked up at him. Arms around her covered canvas. He noticed blue and brown paint smudges on her arm and wrist.

Fuck what should he say? What could he say? He’s not even sure how he feels himself. He looked away, feeling disappointment bubble up as he walked off the bus.

The day went by in a blur and he couldn’t stop thinking of June.   
Why? He couldn’t possibly like her. She was so below him, an artist that chose their passion over an actual job. But why did he feel the protective urge to protect her when those thugs tried to mug her? Or felt hurt when he saw her crying?

They got his car, it was just as the day he brought it in. White and pristine. He drove home and for some reason he felt lonely in his own car.

When he got up at 8AM to have coffee and get ready he had an idea. Something he had to do.

He drove to the bus stop, parking off to the side. He didn’t see her but he didn’t feel that sting of worry, it was somewhat common for her to run late.

But it got closer and closer to the bus and she wasn’t there.

The bus arrived and she wasn’t there. She wasn’t tuning frantically down the street for the doors with her covered canvas and painted arms.

Then the bus was gone with its passengers and cough of exhaust. He saw the time and made a noise, putting his car in drive and driving to his work. She never left his mind.

Why hadn’t she made it to the bus? Maybe she was just sick.   
Yeah. Just sick, she’ll be there tomorrow. He’s sure of it.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
Only she wasn’t there the next day.   
Or the next.   
Or the next.

For nearly the entire week she missed the bus and Everett was beyond worried. He tried searching for her on Facebook and other social media sites but without a last name he got many other girls named “June” that are not her.

Finally, after nearly two weeks of missing the bus she showed up again with her covered canvas. He checked the time. He had enough time to take his car back home and make the bus.

As he got to the bus stop the bus was just arriving. He jogged, following behind June who paid with her money with shaking hands. Everett took notice and wondered if she was nervous.

He got to his normal spot and started to read the news on his phone, while trying to look at her.

He noticed she seemed pale, more so than usual and her hands shook gently and she looked tired.   
So tired.

He spoke up. “I noticed you haven’t been on the bus lately.” June just groaned, not wanting to get into a fight, she didn’t have the energy for it. “Why do you care?” Everett wasn’t expecting that. He honestly thought about it but she cut him off. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be snippy. I’m just tired. I..l…” she paused, thinking of her words. “I haven’t been sleeping well. I was sick last week. Just a little case of the flu.”

Everett raised an eyebrow. “It’s nearly September.” “It happens sometimes in the summer.” “Well, you still look like you have it. Maybe you should take another week off or something.” “I can’t.” “Why? You’re sick.”

June’s eyes watered. “I mean I can’t. I’m sure it’s hard for you to understand but I can’t afford to take a day off. I’m already behind on my rent as it is. These paintings are my rent.” She wipes her eyes, feeling emotional from being so exhausted. “Sorry. I’m just really tired.” Everett just nodded. “It’s alright. I’ve always wondered, what do you paint?” “I’d rather not say. They’re rather personal to me.” Everett nodded. “Well I hope you feel better.”

After that conversation he decided he should do some stalking. Just where is she going with those paintings that she can barely get rent money from? He knows plenty of people would spend millions on a painting, no matter how bad. So why couldn’t she make rent from her paintings?

He called off the next day, John being more than worried about it since he never took a sick day and didn’t really talk to his family. “Are you sure everything ok Everett?” “It’s fine. I just can’t come in today. I have a …crisis at the moment.” “Anything I can do to help?”“No. I have it handled.” He hung up after that and went to his car, getting to the bus stoop a small distance away.

He saw June, covered canvas in hand as she waited with many other bus goers. When the bus arrived and everyone got onboard he followed as the bus let out a burp of exhaust before moving.

He followed the bus to each stop until he saw June get out, going into a small museum Everett has never heard of.

Once she left she walked down the street and into an art supply shop. He took this time to go to the small museum.

He looked around, seeing a lot of modern type art, the kind that doesn’t look like art and is just a splatter of paint on a canvas.

A clerk came over, no formal uniform except for a name tag. He wore jeans with holes in the knees and a flannel. “Can I help you?” Everett turned. “Uh Yes is there paintings here by an artiest named June? She’s ah..a friend of mine.” “Yes, we have a section over here where some of hers. Follow me.” The young man started walking, Everett followed, looking around as he did.

They got to a section that was labeled “traditional” and he saw why. This was the real art, not just splatters on a canvas. “Here we have four paintings by June. There right on that wall over there.” He pointed and Everett walked over, seeing the paintings she has done. He wanted to question why there was only four but didn’t want seem weird or give himself away as he was technically stalking her.

Her paintings were gorgeous, why can’t she afford rent with paintings like these? She paints New York and Everett has never seen New York look so beautiful. She’s painted the skyline, people taking the bus, animals that people walk, Central Park. Does she do all these from memory? “Why can’t she afford her rent?” He asked.

The clerk was lost. “Uh what?” Everett turned. “Why can’t she afford her rent? She’s always stressed that she can’t afford her rent but these paintings look like they’re worth so much.” The clerk sighed. “Well we can’t pay her much. We’re an indie museum, just sort of starting out, we don’t have federal funding like other museums, we go by donations and gofundme. We pay artists what we can. Depending on the size of art it’s between $50 and $500 dollars.” “How much for this one?” He painted to the New York skyline painting.

The clerk gave him a look. “These aren’t technically for sale.” “ will the money go to the painter? If I’m able to buy one.” “Yeah, I don’t See Why not.” Everett got his checkbook out, writing on it before handing it to him. “$5,000 for the New York Skyline painting.” The clerks eyes got wide, holding the check gently. “I’ll…I’ll go talk to the manager. Wait just a second.”

Everett waited and waited until the clerk came back, hands empty and smile on his face. “The painting is all yours. We’ll be contacting the artist shortly about her new payment. I’ll get it covered and put into your car.”

Within five minutes the painting was taken off the wall, covered and two men taking it to his car. He opened the back seat for them to put it inside. He vaguely wondered about staying to see June’s reaction to her new payment but he’s done enough worrying about this today, he doesn’t need to add more.

While June was shopping for new paints her cellphone went off. She got her flip phone out (unable to afford a contract phone, uses a track phone) and answered. “Hello?” “June? This is The Peoples museum, we need to see you as soon as possible, we have a payment for you.”

She was confused. “Payment? But you already-“ “someone bought one of your paintings. We have the check ready for you when you arrive.” June was at a loss, someone bought one of her paintings? “Ok. I’ll be right there.” She finished up quickly, taking the bag of paints and walking back down the street to the museum.

She stepped into the museum and the clerk who waited on Everett was there. “June, it’s nice to see you again.” June gave a small smile, still confused as to what was going on. “Hi Gavin, what’s going on? I got called because of a payment? But you guys already gave me my $150.”

“Well a wealthy looking man came in, asking to see your paintings and before I knew it he was offering to buy it. It bought it for $5,000.” Her eyes bugged out. “What?” Gavin went behind the desk and handed her an envelope. “Here. He paid a full $5,000 for the piece and it’s yours. He even asked if the money would go to you, said he was a friend of yours?”

She took the envelope with shaking hands. “This..this is unbelievable. This is four months rent. “ “it was really weird, he asked to see your pieces. He looked really wealthy so it was weird to see someone like him in here anyway.”

June felt the puzzle pieces of this coming together, it was on the tip of her tongue as she thanked Gavin and left.

Then it hit her.  
It was Everett.

He’s the only person she knows that’s wealthy and knows about her paintings and near poverty level living.

She wasn’t sure how to take this. To buy this he would have had to stalk her to find the place but also meant that he had a heart, he wanted to get to know her and she suspects that he might have a little crush on her if all this information is correct. He just doesn’t know how to handle it. He seemed the type to grow up a certain way, born with a sliver spoon in his mouth.

She’s going to have to talk to him the next tine she sees him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
The next day at the bus stop June was a nervous mess. What does she even say to him? What if he denies it? Instead of the museum or other collectors, today shes doing some much needed grocery shopping; lord knows she needs it.

She didn’t feel too bad today either. Most days she feels sick and weak and unwell; her hands seem to never stop shaking.

He showed up and her heart felt like it may beat out of her chest. He looked over at her, she noticed, before he blushed and looked away, staring intently at his phone. She swallowed, she had no idea what she is supped to say to him.

Once the bus arrived they walked inside like normal, sitting in their normal spot across from each other. Once they both sat and the bus moved he was the one to speak first.

“i notice you don’t have your paintings today.”  
She sighed; here goes nothing.  
“Thats because someone bought one of my pieces for $5,000. I’m doing some grocery shopping. You didn’t have to buy my painting you know, I’m not you’re responsiblity.”

Everett glared but blushed. “Why do you think I would buy one?”   
“because you’re the only one I know wealthy enough to drop $5,000 on a painting. Also they said you asked for my paintings by name, said it was a wealthy looking man who claimed he was a friend of mine.” Everett looked away. “So what if I did?”

June smiled. “You didn’t have to but thank you. Thats four months rent.” “Thats only four months?” Everett asked in shock. June nodded. “Yeah and thanks to that I can afford to do some grocery shopping.” Everett looked away again. “You’re welcome.”

When it was his stop June let out a breath. She hoped she was doing the right thing. She stopped him, gripping the arm of his $300 coat. He looked at her and she handed him a piece of paper. “heres my number, if you want to talk. Call me ok? You don’t need to stalk me to get to know me.” Everett isn’t sure he’s blushed that hard before as he took the paper and nearly ran off the bus.

Everett just stared at the paper with ten digits that felt like a 50lb weight in his hand. She knows what he’s been up to,thats obvious but how deep is he willing to go?

He had the painting put up in his office and he has to admit, it brought a much needed pop of color to his office, even john complimented it before wondering why he bought it. “you’ve never been an art person but gotta admit, you picked a good one.” Everett just gave him a nod, feeling the imaginary weight of Junes phone number in his pants pocket.

The piece of paper was on his mind the entire day, making it hard to concentrate on work.

When he was home he tried to ignore the number, having thrown it away in his trash bin as soon as him fingers felt the itch to dial said number.

He made himself dinner, cleaned his apartment and paid his rent.

His rent is what made his decision. His rent was over $3,000. Hers was barely that if his calculations are correct and buying her painting for $5,000 gave her four months rent and the ability to grocery shop.

He couldn’t take it. With a groan he went to his kitchen, dug into the trash and got her number.

He dialed it quickly before he would chicken out and change his mind.

It rang and rang and his heart beat harder and harder until it jumped when it picked up.   
“Hello?”   
He was quiet before he remembered to speak.   
“It’s..it’s Everett. From the bus.”   
“Oh my god. You actually called.”   
“I can go-“  
“No! It’s not a bad thing..I’m just surprised. I don’t really have much to talk about.”   
“What about your paintings?”

He felt himself become more relaxed, at ease as the conversation went on.

“I told you they were personal.”  
“I know but I did buy one of them.”   
He heard a smile in her voice.   
“You did. I’m never going to get over that. My fridge has food in it for once.”   
“For once?”   
The line got quiet. Everett felt himself orry again. Does she not eat? Can she not afford to eat?  
“Yeah. It’s either rent or food, not both. I buy what I can, especially with the price of paint supplies. So rent and paint are a priority, food not so much.”   
“I’m sorry to hear that.”   
Everett had no idea what to say to that. He’s never lived below his means, he’s never had to worry about where his food will come from or if he can make rent.

“Not your problem. But you didn’t call to talk about my crappy life.”   
Everett couldn’t help the small smile.   
“Not really.”   
“It’s ok. My paintings are very personal to me. When they’re on display I don’t mind because I don’t have to talk about them, it’s up to a persons interpretation but actually talking about them is very different.”   
“I’m in no rush.”  
He said, surprised he even said it. But he found he couldn’t bring himself o hang up, he found he wanted to talk to her. He sat on his couch overlooking New York City and listened.

“I paint what I see. Mostly the city, the people sometimes, animals too. I like painting people the most, it’s very hard to get them just right, to have that same emotion they had when I saw them. But when it’s right it just all comes together and..and I know I’m not living some glamorous life, barely making rent but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I love my paintings.”

“Couldn’t your parents help out with rent or food?”   
She sighed.   
“They’ve tried but it’s too expensive rent for them. They send me gift cards and cash. They do what they can. They live on a farm so they don’t make great money.”   
“Wait? Does that mean you were a farm girl?”   
She laughed on the other end.   
“Born and raised in Iowa.”   
Everett found himself grinning and finding that adorable. He could already picture her with her black curls and blue eyes and sunburn bringing out her freckles with a plaid shirt and cowboy boots.

That night he couldn’t stop thinking of her, only now his imagination got the better of him, thinking of a 12 year old June helping her mom harvest corn or help heard the sheep with the help of their collie; the beating sun making her blue eyes sparkle.

It was a precious image and one that would never leave his head.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
After their first phone call (and talking for three hours, going past the time Everett is normally in bed) Everett was nervous. What does he do now on the bus? Sit next to her? Talk to her? Or just sit in silence pretending the other isn’t there?

June showed up to the bus stop, no painting in hand. He gave her a nod of his head before he was confused. “I thought you already did grocery shopping.” She smiled, walking closer to stand next to him. “I did, I have a little job as a florist. It doesn’t pay well but I get to be creative there.” Everett nodded, now his mind not only had the image of her growing up in Iowa but as a floral clerk with petals stuck in her curls. “What store?”

She grinned and he felt his heart flip flop in his stomach. “Nope. I’m not telling you. You already found out where my paintings are, I don’t need you coming in to buy $1,000 worth of flowers.”Everett huffed, amused. “Like I would buy flowers. They’re completely impractical.”   
“How so? They can brighten a room, make someone happy.”   
“They can also die within a week. If I were to buy flowers it would be a flower pot, at least then you can keep it much longer than a week and replant it outside.”   
June smiled. “That’s actually pretty thoughtful for someone like you.” Everett raised an eyebrow. “Someone like me?”   
“Yep.” She said, leaving it at that, knowing it would bug him. He hated how much he was enjoying their little banter.

When he got to work John caught him, before he even opened his office door. “Why are you still taking the bus?” Everett paused, tense and trying to think of an answer. “My car broke again. Stupid thing, I’ll probably just go look for a new one this weekend.” John frowned. “Shit, I’m sorry. If you want any help car shopping, or a ride just ask.” Everett nodded as he got into his office and saw her painting greeting him.

He felt himself grow warm seeing it, feeling lighter, God what was happening to him? He was going soft, growing feelings. Maybe he shouldn’t call her like he planned to do tonight. Maybe he should leave it be.

He didn’t see her on the bus on the ride home, he wondered if a coworker drove her home or if she was working late.

Once home he felt the day hit him, fatigue taking over as he locked his door, starting to take his blazer off along with his tie, throwing it in the hamper in his room.

Once changed into a tee shirt and pajama pants he started to make himself dinner, putting on music from his phone as he got the necessary ingredients.

While he was putting together his salad, chopping up a tomato his phone rang, interrupting the music.   
He knew it was June. He may not have put her in the caller ID yet but he recognized the number. With a sigh he picked up his phone, answering. “Hello.”   
“Hi. How was your day?”

He wasn’t sure how to answer that. No one has really asked him that, except customers and an occasional coworker he doesn’t know very well, both never needing an honest answer. “It was fine. Just long. I was just making dinner.”  
“What are you making?”  
“Just a salad with some breaded chicken on the side.”   
“Sounds good. I’m sorry I interrupted, I can go.”  
“No.” He said sharply, surprised at himself. “No. I’d like you to stay on the line. The company is nice.”   
“You live alone I assume?”  
“Yeah. No pets or partner. Just me.”  
“Sounds lonely.”  
“It’s not so bad. I’ve never really thought about it to be honest. Just…went with routine.”  
“I think you’d be a cat person.”   
Everett almost laughed, her statement felt so random. He kept himself from laughing, but smiled.   
“Why would I be a cat person?”  
“Well you’re very structured and uptight. I’m not saying that in a bad way. And you like to think you’re better than everybody.”   
Everett couldn’t argue with that, he’s fully admitted that to himself.   
“Is that how cats are?”  
“Mostly. Some cats like to think they’re dogs and are super friendly but mostly cats are very independent.”   
“Does that make you a dog person?”  
“Maybe. I do love dogs.”  
“So does that mean your really affectionate and love people?”   
“Well that’s not wrong. But how’s that dinner coming along?”   
Everett has just gotten a garlic bunch out of his fridge. “Just got out the garlic to chop up. I’m gonna have to put you on a speaker phone.”  
“Wow, fresh garlic? I didn’t think people actually cooked anymore.”   
He started setting up his chopping block. “I do. It’s relaxing.”  
“Maybe you could come over and cook for me sometime.”  
Everett was quiet, thinking about it.  
“Maybe.” He said as he started chopping the garlic, taking off its papery layer to chop the tacky of the garlic head.

It was quiet as he chopped and chopped, turning the stove on, and putting butter on it, watching it melt gently before he realized it was too quiet.

He went to the phone that was still on speaker. “Shit. Sorry, I got so focused with dinner I forgot to talk.”  
“It’s ok. I liked hearing you make dinner. Hearing it was nice.”   
“Oh.”   
“Oh?” She said with a small laugh.  
Everett couldn’t stop himself from smiling. She spoke again, before he could say anything. “What’s your favorite movie?”

Everett thought as he peeled some asparagus. “Hmm. I’m not sure. I’ve never really liked traditional movies.”   
“Traditional?”  
“You know modern, American. What films I like are foreign.”  
“Neat. Which ones? I actually haven’t seen any foreign films.”  
“We’ll have to change that. I have a feeling you’d like French films.”   
“Maybe. Guess we’ll have to find out.” She said coyly.  
“But I have to agree; new movies are shit.” She finished.  
Everett snorted out a small laugh as he placed the asparagus into the frying pan along with the garlic.   
“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear.”   
“Really? My parents tried to raise me not to swear but I guess I ended up with a bit of a potty mouth.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind. But yeah, I agree. Newer movies are shit. Foreign films just have a different..energy to them. They put more effort into making the film, writing the story. They don’t make the movie for the money, they make it because they love the story.”  
June made a small noise of acknowledgement before speaking. “Sounds nice. I’d love to see one, with you. Do you have any recommendations?”  
“Well..do you like horror films?”   
“A bit. I love the genre but haven’t found a movie worth my time.”  
“Well there’s a very well done zombie film called REC, it’s Mexican and I guarantee it’ll be the best horror movie you see yet.”  
He could hear the grin as she talked.   
“Alright. Whenever you come over to make dinner you’ll She to bring that over.”   
Everett smiled, hating that he was looking forward to that.   
“I’ll have to.”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
He couldn’t believe he was doing this.

He was in his BMW, on his way to June’s apartment to watch a movie and make her dinner. Was this a date? He didn’t want to think about that. He parked outside and he immediately didn’t like the way everything looked.

Some windows were broken, the little playground in its large garden section was rusted and all he saw was a few African American fellows with their pants nearly at their knees, boxers fully showing.

He assumes this is what people call a bad neighborhood. He parked and got out,making sure his car was locked before going to the door but finding it locked. He saw it had a buzzer system. He remembered what hers was and pressed the button, the buzzer fuzzy with static.

Soon her voice came over the broken speaker. “Hey, I’ll be down in a sec.” she said before the line went quiet. He sighed. He didn’t like standing out here. He knew how out of place he must look with his $300 wool jacket and BMW.

Soon the door and gate opened, June smiling, wearing a light flannel jacket and tee shirt.. “Hey, Com’on in.” He followed her, walking inside.   
Once inside he saw the elevator with anout of order sign on it. June apologized. “Sorry, I don’t live far, only the third floor.” “It’s alright. I don’t mind walking.”

He followed her up the stair case. Her voice echoing off the Victorian style hall. “So what are you gonna make us for dinner? Something good I hope.” She said with a smile. He gave a weak smile, feeling his heart speed up seeing her smile. “Spaghetti. I know it sounds bad but I made my own sauce and meatballs.” “I haven’t had a home cooked meal like that for years.”

She stopped at a door, unlocking it and letting him go in first. “You go first. You are the guest.” Everett nodded. “Thank you.” He walked inside and was surprised.

Everything was in one big room. Living room was directly across from the kitchen, what you would call a kitchen. There was a fridge, stove and two counters. That was it. Her bed was also in this same room a small distance away from he couch and TV stand. He’s not sure he’s seen a place so small.

She smiled. “I guess I’ll give you the tour. That’s the kitchen.” She pointed. She pointed to the bed. “That’s the bedroom. I was going for a very open concept.” She joked. She pointed to the small living area set up. “And this is the living room. The bathroom is right by the bedroom.”

He nodded. “I see.” He saw near a far wall several blank canvases with paint splatters and stains on the floor and walls. A larger canvas covered up, making him wonder what’s behind it.

As he took his coat off, gently folding it it up and placing it on the couch. She chuckled as she walked over, taking the coat. “Even just watching a movie you’re dressed like a million bucks.” He will never admit he pouted. “I wanted to look nice. It’s our first time spending time together.” She nodded, walking and putting the coat on the bed.

She smiled as she walked over. “So? What movie did you bring?”   
He smiled as he brought his bag of sauce and meatballs to her small kitchen. “I brought over that horror movie I was talking about.” “The Mexican one?” “That’s the one.” “I can’t wait. It’s been so long since I’ve seen a good horror movie.”

He got out his container of sauce and looked around. “Do you have cooking pants or pots?” She nodded, going to a cabinet and getting s few of of different sizes. “My mom sent them to me last year as a Christmas gift. I never get much use out of them though.”

He grabbed the largest one and started filling it with water before placing it on the stove and covering it with a lid. “There. Now we just have to wait for it to come to a boil.” “Now I guess we should get to know each other. How old are you?”

“32. You?” “26.” His eyes got wide and she laughed. “Calm down, it’s not that big of an age difference. I’m not too far behind you. So what made you want to be a financial investor?” He sighed. “The money. It was a practical job that has a good market so I was always guaranteed a job.” She hoped up and sat on the counter. “Is there anything you wanted to be? Something you dreamed about doing?”

“Not really. All the things I wanted to be when I was a kid was not in my future.” She frowned. “Like what?” He swallowed, he’s never had this sort of genuine attention on him for so long. It made him want to squirm and run from the feelings it made him feel. “Astronaut.” She smiled. “Aww. That’s so cute. I can already see little-you wanting to go to the moon. Why didn’t you?”

“I just wasn’t that invested in space. I thought it was cool, it would be neat to explore it but not enough to study it my entire life.” “I can understand that. I wanted to be a vet. Take care of animals but that would have meant I would have to put them down and I can’t do that.” He smiled weakly. “You have soft heart.” She smiled, freckles on full display. “Yeah. I guess so.”

They made more talk as the water came to a boil. He stirred in the pasta as he had her stir the sauce and meatballs in another pan. She smiled as she stirred, nearly touching his arm with hers. “This is nice. I never have anyone over.” “Why is that?”

“Well I don’t really have any friends to be honest. I have a few coworkers at the flower shop but we’re just not close enough to hang out outside of work.” He nodded in understanding. He only had one friend, John and that’s only because they were roommates in college and graduated at the same time. If they hadn’t met he knows he would likely be in the same boat as her.

Soon enough the dinner was done. “Go sit on the couch, I’ll get the plates together.” He said. She smiled. “Alright.” She sat down, legs tucked under her as she watched him move about the kitchen.

He got noodles on both plates followed by the sauce and meatballs and brought them over carefully. “here. I hope you enjoy it.” He sat next to her and handed her the plate of pasta.

She smiled as she held it. “Oh my god, it smells so good.” He couldn’t eat just yet. He watched in anticipation as she twirled the pasta on her fork, sauce and all and brought it to her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back and she moaned. “Mmmmm. This is probably the best spaghetti I’ve ever had.” He felt himself blush, looking away as he started to twirl his own pasta. “Thank you. When we’re done eating we can start the movie. It’s not the kind of movie to eat with.”

Forty minutes into the movie and June had made a space for herself nestled as deep as he could into Everett’s chest. He pretended he didn’t bring a horror movie just so he could have this moment of closeness. Of course not.

It’s a legitimately terrifying film that is so amazingly well done.

When the movie was over she sighed deeply. “Holy shit. You weren’t lying. That movie was phenomenal. They don’t make horror movies like that anymore.” He smiled as he detangled himself from her, feeling cold air engulf him as he went to the DVD player. “I never lie.” June smiled. “Oh please. Everybody lies. You just didn’t lie about this movie.” “Fair point.” He saw the time. “I should get going. I gave work in the morning.”

She stood quickly, her black curls bouncing with her movement. “Will you be on the bus?” “I don’t see why not.” He said, smiling easily. She smiled, walking closer. “Well, this was really nice. Maybe you could come over again? Make another dinner?” He nodded. “Next weekend sound good?” She felt disappointment that it wasn’t a closer date but was happy anyway. At least she still got to see him. “Sure. Sounds good.” “Great.”

He walked to the door, having grabbed his coat and turned to her, surprised to see her suddenly so close. “Uhh I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?” She nodded. “Yeah. I..I guess I’ll see you too.”

There was something between them, an unspeakable emotion Everett wanted to bury. “Goodbye. Have a good night.” He said quickly before leaving with a pounding heart. 


	8. Chapter 8

  
Everett took the bus and kept coming up with lies when John would ask him about it and always offered a ride. He had to know something was up but Everett played it off, played it cool and lied through his teeth.

June still sat across from him only now instead of an awkward silence it was a comfortable silence between friends. Sometimes they would banter or they would have something to talk about but it never felt necessary. Everett really liked that.

But then one day she didn’t show up on the bus and she never called that day. He became used to her nightly calls to talk and she never called. He didn’t bother her.

But the next day she wasn’t on the bus. Again. He tried not to think about it but it filled his head at work. He could barely focus. He called her during his lunch, going outside and away from listening ears.

June picked up. “Hey.” She sounded off, quiet even. “Hey, is everything alright? You weren’t on the bus yesterday and today and you didn’t call me either.” “Oh. Yeah. I’m..I’m fine. I got a ride to work and I just kinda passed out when I got home. With homecoming dances soon the flower orders kept us busy.”

Everett wasn’t buying that. He smelled bullshit when he saw it but he didn’t say it, he needed to find out himself because he knows she won’t flat out give him an answer. “Oh ok. Good. I’m glad your ok then.” “Yeah. Thanks for worrying. I got to go.” And she hung up without a proper goodbye.

He sighed. He knew something was up. He had to find out.

He punched out early, talking to John. “John, I have to go. It’s an emergency.” John frowned from his desk. “Is everything ok?” “Yeah, just a family crisis. I’m sure it’ll be fine but I’m needed.” “Of course, hope everything turns out ok.” Everett nodded. “Me too.” He said quietly before he left.

He went to the bus stop and while he waited for the bus he looked up the possible flower shops on the route. He found two, thankfully.

The first one wasn’t it. They had no one named June that worked there so he waited for the next bus and went to the next shop that he knew had to be the one she worked at.

He went inside, being assaulted by the floral scents of the fresh flowers around him. He went to the desk. “Excuse me?” The older women turned. “Yes? Can I help you?” “Do you have a young girl named June that works here?” “Yes we do.”

Everett sighed. “Good. She’s a bit of a friend of mine and I feel like somethings wrong and she won’t tell me. She said she got a ride to work these past two days.” The older woman frowned. “Oh no. She’s called in sick these two days plus she passed out here, we had to call an ambulance. She was taken to the hospital.”

Everett felt his heart beat a little harder. Something really was wrong. The older woman frowned. “Please, can you tell her we wish her well? She’s such a nice girl, many customers request her.” Everett nodded. “Yeah. I’ll let her know. Thanks.” He went to walk out of the shop when he turned. “Does she have a favorite flower?” “Daffodils. She really loves those.” Everett made a mental note before leaving.

He took the bus to her apartment and buzzed her number. He kept buzzing until she answered, sounding weak. “Who is it?” “It’s me. Everett.” It was quiet before he pressed the button to speak again. “Please let me in. We need to talk.”

It was quiet before he heard the gate unlock and he quickly opened the door and jogged up the stairs to her door where he knocked quickly.

It opened faster than he thought but that thought flew from his head when he saw her. She looked pale, deathly pale and bruises seemed to cover half her face along with a few dusted on her arms.

She was shaking as she took in a breath. “Come in.” She said as she moved away to sit down on the couch. Everett closed the door, controlling his anger. “Did someone hurt you? Who did this?”

She sniffled, crying quietly. “No one did.” Everett scoffed. “Someone had to, you didn’t just do this to yourself.” She looked up and his heart stopped. Her eyes were pleading with him, wet and watery. “It wasn’t anyone. It’s…it’s me. My body.” Everett swallowed. “What do you mean?”

She took in a shaking breath. “I mean I found out I have stage three leukemia. That’s why I have so many bruises. A symptom of it is easy bruising that doesn’t heal. My face bruised when I fainted.” A whimper escaped.

Everett was still before he started to pace slowly. “Ok well it’s not far enough that it’s too late, they’re options. Have you talked about treatment?”

She looked at him as if he grew a second head. “Treatment? Everett I can barely pay rent or buy groceries. I can’t afford any treatment. I’m already in debt to the hospital for the ER visit. I can’t.” Everett looked at her oddly now. “So what? You’re just gonna die?”

She shrugged, tears continued to fall. “Yeah. It’s a lot cheaper than treating it. At least for my parents. I can be cremated and it’ll only cost a few hundred instead of thousands.”

Everett felt so many emotions at once he felt dizzy. “What about your parents? Do they know?” June shook her head. “No. And they’re not going to know. I don’t want them worrying and dreading if today will be my last. I’d rather it be done quickly for them, like peeling off a bandaid.”

Everett sat next to her, voice stern but quiet. “What about me? Were you going to tell me?”

She whimpered. “No. I didn’t want to tell anyone. I just…I just wanted to die in peace. Even if it is alone.” “What if I don’t want you to die?” June smiled sadly. “That’s sweet but you don’t control this. Maybe it’s just my time.”

Everett stood. “That’s bullshit and you know it. You still have so much to say about the world, to paint. It’s not your time.” “Well I sure as hell cant afford the treatment. So what else am I supposed to do?” Everett felt all his righteous anger leave him in a huff, feeling his eyes water. “I don’t know.”

He was quiet before he turned. “I have to go. Just..promise me that when I call you’ll pick up?” June nodded. “Yeah.” “Ok. I’m gonna try to figure something out. I’m not letting you just accept this.”   
He left before she could protest it or accept it.

He looked at his own insurance to see if there was a way to add someone, like a girlfriend or wife. And he found there is. But it was after five so everyone at the insurance company is done for the day.

He didn’t sleep and his mind battled between driving over and staying with her but that meant she would overhear the conversation he’s gonna have with the insurance company.

Soon as it hit 7AM he called off from work, continuing to use the lie that it was a family emergency. But really was it a lie?

And soon as he was able too he called his insurance company and fought with them a bit to change his policy and add someone on and found out he needs a bit of information. Shit, he is going to have to go to June for this. He texted her, asking for the information needed.

She texted back.   
“Why do you need to know all that?”  
“Because I found a way to help you but it’s asking for your information.”   
He was happy when she didn’t fight it, texting him the information needed. He wrote it down on a separate piece of paper and called the insurance company back.

After another hour of hassle and talking and telling them June was his soon-to-be wife, he got the confirmation in his email that she was now on his insurance and that his insurance has now changed its policy and that he should expect new insurance cards in the mail very soon.

He called June.   
“Everett?”   
“I got you help. We just have to wait a little bit. You’ve been put on my insurance.”   
“Are you serious?”   
“Yes. I told you I’m not letting you just accept this. It’s not to a point it’s terminal so we can fight it. I’m not going to let you die so easily.”   
She was quiet before he heard sniffling. “Can you come over? Please? I…I just don’t want to be alone.”   
“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be over in a few minutes.”   
“And bring a movie? Maybe that French one you told me about.”   
“Sure. I’ll be there soon.” He hung up feeling a bit of the world come off his shoulders. She’s on his insurance which means she can can now afford treatment but that’s to be discussed whenever the new cards come in.

He called three local electronics and pop culture stores and none of them carried the movie he was looking for. He cursed as he hung up. But he kept looking and a store forty-five minutes away carried it. He grabbed his keys, wallet and coat and rushed out the door.

Nearly an hour later. A copy of Amélie bought as he buzzed her apartment and she buzzed him in.   
He got to her door and knocked. It opened and he showed her the DVD. “It took a while but I got it.”

She smiled weakly. “Thanks. I ordered a pizza. The hospital may have taken almost everything but I had enough to spare for some kind of dinner. Not like I’m gonna need money when I’m dead.” Everett ignored her comment. “Sounds like it’ll at least be a nice night.”

The pizza came soon after he got there, going down the stairs and getting it, making sure to give him a good tip before bringing pie upstairs.

She smiled but now since her diagnosis there was a sadness that seemed permanently present, a rain cloud hanging over her like one of those cartoons. He hoped he could change that.

He served the pizza on the paper plates she had, bringing it over to her on the couch. She took it happily. “The happiest moment of this day.” Everett had to smile at that and made a mental note; she loves pizza when she’s down.

He got the DVD out. “Ok. Now I’ve seen this but I have to warn you, you need to pay attention to it, it’s really fast paced.” She nodded. “Got it.”   
He hit play and ate his pizza, feeling June sitting close enough their arms touched. He felt the urge to hold her closer.

Once the movie was done and she was fully leaning against him, head on his shoulder. She smiled weakly. “You’re right. I think I do like French films. I completely relate to her in the sense that she’s imagining a story for every person she meets. That’s kinda how I see the world too, it’s why I paint. I see a person and I just..I can only imagine what their story might be.”

“What was my story?”   
She sighed. “I don’t know. You’re a bit of a mystery. When I first met you you came off as rude, egotistical and snobby. Even a touch racist. But when you bought my paining it completely changed everything. It’s like that perfect image you worked hard to make was slowly chipping away to revel you. The real you.”

There was a pregnant pause between them as her words hung in the air, slowly sinking into him. She moved away, looking at him. “Can I show you something?” He nodded. “Yeah.”

She stood up, a bit weakly and walked over to the far side of the apartment, near where the bed was and her painting supplies against the wall. There was a canvas that was covered. It was covered last time he was here too.

But she walked over to it and took the cover off to show the painting below it.

His eyes widened.   
“That’s…that’s me.”

She was shaking and he wasn’t sure if it was her cancer or if she was scared of his reaction. “Like I said, you are a bit of a mystery and I painted you from memory to try to understand you better. I..I hope you like it.”

Everett walked closer to it, looking at every detail. It was painted with such skill Monet would be jealous. It was a cross between ultra-realism and dream like. He looked so angry but yet there was a depression underneath the anger.

Fuck, he feels so called out. Violated but he knew he only felt that way because what he saw in the painting was accurate. He was angry, maybe he was depressed and just never realized it. He can’t really think of a time in his life where he was truly happy. Always so focused on work and nothing else.

When he thinks of being happy he thinks of June and his homemade spaghetti sauce and scary movies.

She looked about ready to cry, thinking he hates it but he moved closer to her, his own eyes watery as his hands came up to her face gently, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Tears fell down her face as she melted, her hands coming to hold his as he pulled away, looking down on her with nothing less than adoration. He spoke quietly and full of feeling. “I love it. You captured me perfectly.”

She smiled weakly, wiping her tears away. “Scared me. You were so quiet, I thought you might have hated it. Thought you would think I’m some creep.” He huffed our an amused sound. “I stalked you so I could find where your paintings are.” She chuckled weakly. “Guess were both creeps.” She let out a breath before looking back up at him with big blue eyes. “Stay here tonight?” Everett nodded. “Yeah.” 


	9. Chapter 9

  
June was nervous about, well, everything. As soon as the insurance cards came in Everett called off the whole month from work to help her find where they’re covered for cancer treatment and where she wants to go. Close to home or further away?

She chose one close to home, that way Everett doesn’t have to live in the hospital with her as it’s only a fifteen minute drive away from his apartment.

In the doctors office Everett sat next to her, waiting for the Oncologist. She sighed. “What if they see through this? What if they find out we’re not really getting married?” Everett looked over at her. “They’re not going to be focused on that. They may ask a question or two but they’ll be focused on how to treat you.”

She shrugged. “I guess so. I mean, it’s not a complete lie. We may not be getting married but we are together.” She said with a small smile. Everett blushed but held her hand, keeping his emotions held back. “I’m glad we are.” “I’m just glad I wasn’t the only one feeling this way. It’s a shame I have to ruin it with all of this cancer shit.”

Everett was about to protest that, that it hasn’t ruined anything. (If anything it made him realize his feelings before it was too late) when the door opened and a doctor who looked to be in his 40s walk in, brown hair with bits of gray sprinkled about.

He sat down with a smile. “Hi, I’m Dr. Clinton. You’re here about leukemia treatment?” June nodded. “I am. I just recently got the diagnosis.” “Stage three, yes. It’s good you came in now. Any later and it might have been too late.”

He went over the different treatment options and what he planned to do. “I have to warn you, the side effects of Chemotherapy can be harsh. Vomiting, hair loss, constipation. I’ll be giving you a paper about it.” June nodded. “I mean it’s better than dying right?”

The doctor chuckled. “Right. We can start as soon as your ready.” June swallowed, holding Everett’s hand tightly. “You mean start today?” “Today, tomorrow, a week from now. It’s all up to you.”

She let out a breath. “I guess tomorrow is good. It’ll give me a chance to pack some things since I’ll be here a while.” “Of course. Any personal belongings you want you are welcome to have. Having a bit of home often helps ease some of the homesickness many patients feel.”

Another half hour and talking about what her treatment will be and how long she will be in the hospital, they were able to go back to her apartment to gather clothing and belongings.

Once inside she sat down, feeling the emotional exhaustion of today. She felt like she could sleep forever. Everett spoke up as he closed the door. “Are you going to tell your parents now?”

June looked up, eyes watery. “How? How can I tell them that they’re daughter may be dying?” Everett sat next to her. “It won’t be easy but they have a right to know. How do you think they’ll feel when they get a call from the hospital that you died suddenly? Or that you were in fact dying and they couldn’t say goodbye?”

She sucked in a breath; it hurt. Everything hurt on her. “I..I’m not sure I’m ready. Let’s see how the treatment goes and then I’ll call. At least then they’ll have answers.” “As long as you call them.” Suddenly Everett’s phone went off with its generic ring tone.

He walked away, answering, seeing it was John. “What’s up?”  
“Dude, I should be asking you that. I just found out you called off the entire month. Is everything ok? This isn’t like you.”

Everett cleared his throat, not quite sure how to explain the situation he’s gotten into.  
“Everything’s..ok. Just a family crisis. As soon as things settle I’ll be back to work.”   
“What’s going on?”   
“None of your business.” He snapped.

John sighed. “Fine. Fine, just..I’m here if you need to talk. I’ll let you go.” Everett hung up and sighed. He felt bad for snapping but he’s not even sure if he’s ready to tell others what’s going on.

June noticed his sudden irritation, frowning. “Is everything ok?” Everett nodded, walking over to her. “Yes. Just a friend of mine. He was worried as to why I took the month off, I’m not ready to tell him why.”

“I can understand that but you really didn’t have to take the entire month off for me.”

Everett sat down next to her. “I want to make sure you’re ok, that you’re going to be ok. When the cancer settles down I’ll go back to work and only will visit you when I’m done. But I’m not letting you go through this alone.”

June smiled weakly. “You know you’re have the softest heart under all the ice.” Everett blushed but stood up, ignoring her comment. “I’ll help you pack. What belongings did you want to take? The doctor said as of knick-knacks you’re allowed five.”

June stood, feeling weak and exhausted and sick. It’s become the norm in the last few months, only now she knows why. It isn’t just a passing cold or flu.

“That’s ok. I don’t really have a lot. I was thinking of keeping it to practical things like clothing and soaps.”

“Do you have a suitcase?” Everett said as he looked around. She wasn’t kidding, she didn’t have many figures or small treasures that show her interests.

June nodded as she walked over to her bed, bending over and pulling it out from under. It was a fairly nice suitcase too. “My parents saved up for a suitcase set as a high school graduation gift. They knew how badly I wanted to come here to make it as an artist and managed to get this.”

It was a really nice set. The suitcase looked like it could swallow her whole and still have room as she pulled bags out from inside of it.

Everett has to smile softly at that. Parents seemed like good people, he wondered if he would ever meet them. “And where do you keep your clothing?” She stood. “Uhh kinda all over the place. Mostly in the laundry basket and dryer.”

“That’s alright. I can start packing your clothes.” June blushed. “They’ll probably need washed, I haven’t been able to wash them lately with everything going on.”

Everett walked over to the laundry basket. “That’s fine, I can wash them tonight, or even tomorrow if you like.” June shrugged. “Do whatever you think is right. My head is so fried, I can’t begin to tell you how many emotions are going through me.”

Everett walked over to her, seeing the day has taken us toll on both of them, his own emotions were being pushed to their limits, making him experience emotions he’s not familiar with, like love and empathy and dread that he could lose someone.

Before he only worried about himself and his job but now he’s worried, terrified and he’s not familiar with any of those emotions; like wadding through a pool that was up to his elbows. But he managed.

“Why don’t you lay down? Get some rest. Even if you don’t fall asleep, it’ll do you good to reserve your energy.” June leaned toward him, head on his chest. “I’m sorry. We’re in a new relationship and instead of going on dates and having sex and having a good time you’re dealing with the possibility that I might die sooner than later. “

Everett brought his arms around her, hoping what he was doing was the right thing. He’s never been in a real relationship, only a few one-night stands. “You have nothing to apologize for. You can’t help that your body developed this. I’m still here and I’m not leaving. Now go get some rest.”

June just nodded as she gave him a little hug, making warmth blossom in his chest as she went to her bed and collapsing into it, not even taking her converse off.

Everett walked over, sitting down near her feet and carefully untying each shoe before taking them off to revel her size six feet. Everett smiled to her as she chuckled. “There. Now you’ll be much more comfortable. Now rest, I’ll get everything packed.” She just nodded as she got under the covers.

She found where all her clothes where, in the plastic laundry basket that had broken spokes. She didn’t seem to have too much clothing, enough to fit between the basket and dryer. He checked the washer to be safe and thankfully found nothing in it.

He decided to wash them tonight, taking them to his place. He sent June a text as he got in his car. She was fast asleep, lightly snoring as he left.

It was nearly 10PM when he got back to her place with her suitcase packed, in the car with clean clothing. He brought a pair of pajamas, a shirt and jeans and undergarments for tonight and tomorrow. That way the suitcase can stay in the car.

When he got back he heard crying, sobbing even. He saw her curled on the bed in her blankets, sobbing her heart out. He rushed over, sitting in the bed and bringing his hand to her head, gently petting her black curls. “Hey, is something wrong? What’s going on?”

June sucked in gulping breaths. “What’s wrong is I’m gonna die. I don’t want to die, I’m so scared.. fuck.” Everett was a bit lost on what to do. His heart ached to see her so terrified but he had no idea how to comfort her. He had a small idea. He took his shoes off and climbed into bed with her, feeling the springs beneath nearly flatten with his weight. The bed was far from new but he didn’t care as he wrapped his arms around June and let her cry. “It’ll be ok.”

At some point while holding her he had fallen asleep but had woken up a few hours later to an empty bed.

He feared the worst, that she might have killed herself from the fear of this disease taking her but he heard soft brush strokes coming from behind him.

He got up, seeing June was by the large bay window in the studio apartment with her canvas set up with all her paints, gently putting color onto the canvas. He walked over quietly. “What are you painting?”

“How I feel. I don’t normally paint what I feel. I like painting what I see in the world…but this seemed more productive than staying up all night with a panic attack.”

Everett let out a breath, walking closer, feeling his dress pants were turned awkwardly from sleeping in them. “Are you feeling better?”   
“As much as I can. I’m still fucking terrified of tomorrow, and the next day. I keep thinking what if this treatment doesn’t work? What if it’s too powerful? I don’t want to die. I’m not ready to die but as much of an effort we’re putting in its still a possibility.”

Everett sat next to her. “I know. I don’t like to think about it.” He saw her half finished painting. It was a person screaming, looking so small, so insignificant as the figure screamed. But it was half done, he looked like he might be reaching for something. Life; Everett guessed.

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Everett held June’s hair back as she threw up in the trash can provided by the hospital. Since they were aiming for curing the cancer the chemo was treating the cancer aggressively. She hasn’t started to lose her hair but she got plenty of the other side effects.

She coughed and dry heaved before she felt her body was done, for now. The IV moving painfully with her. She nearly whimpered as she laid back, weakly holding the bucket on her lap. Everett moved the bucket and got her some water. “Here.”

She took it gently before drinking the water down. “I hate this.” She said, voice rough from vomiting. Everett frowned as he sat next to her, gently wiping her face with a paper towel. “I know but at the end of this you’ll be alive. Isn’t that what counts?” “I guess. I wish I knew when it was working. Other than feeling like shit.”

It’s been a week she’s been in the hospital, being treated by IV and throwing up nearly every hour and feeling about to pass out from exhaustion. Everett held her hand gently, being careful of the wires. “Need anything?” She shook her head. “No. You should go home. There’s nothing to do here other than watching me throw up.” “I already told you I’m not leaving.” She smiled weakly, sadly. “I know.”

For the month he had off he helped her, held her hair out of her face, finding some black curls have started to fall out, got her water or tea and held her and watched as the doctor took a blood sample every week to check on the cancer. But he came back with the worst news he could have gotten.

The doctor sighed, looking worn and depressed as he spoke to June and Everett. “Unfortunately the cancer isn’t responding, at least not now. It’s being fairly stubborn and aggressive. Right now the chemo is keeping it from spreading but it’s not curing it.”   
June couldn’t look at the doctor. “So I’m gonna die?”

“Not necessarily. We can keep you on the chemo however long you like. There’s still a chance it could be cured but right now it seems slim but I’ve seen many cases like yours that turned around. You just have to have hope.” June was quiet so Everett took over, hand on her back. “Thank you doctor.” The doctor nodded. “I’ll give you some privacy to talk.” He left, closing the door gently.

June cried into her hand, Everett sat next to her, holding her close to himself. “Oh god..I’m gonna die.” Everett held her closer. “You’re not gonna die. I told you, I’m not letting you die.” “But the treatment isn’t working, the doctor said so.” “He also said this isn’t the only stubborn case he’s had.” She was quiet, wiping her eyes. Everett sighed, keeping his own emotions under control. “It’s up to you if you want to continue the treatment or not. “

She let out a shaky breath. “I..I think I’ll call my parents.” Everett nodded, handing her her cell phone. Having been keeping it with him as she was either throwing up or asleep. “Here. I can wait in the hall. Just send me a text when your done.” June looked at him, eyes red and watery. “Thanks.”

Everett walked out into the hall. There was no one around and with no one around he could feel his perfectly constructed facade break, his eyes watering quickly and a lump forming in his throat. He took a few shaking breaths. Everything he’s been feeling and burying bubbling up.

He was terrified. He loved her (more then he thought he could love something. He wasn’t even sure he was capable of love) and he was close to losing her. Was this all some cosmic joke? Make the ice prince fall in love only to take it away? He wanted to punch a wall, he wanted to scream but all that escaped him was a whimper, feeling like he was five years old. He half expected his father to be around the corner, to tell him to man up, men don’t cry.

He felt the urge to call John, he’s closest and only friend and tell him everything that’s going on. He’s going to have to at some point because he can’t go back to work, not like this, not when June could very well be dying by the seconds.

He managed to calm himself as he got his phone out, feeling anxiety burn though him, like alcohol going down his throat.

He paced, calling Johns number, listening to his phone ring and ring, feeling as if he may never pick up.

“Hey, Everett, what’s up?”   
Everett let out a shaking breath. “Can you come to the hospital? I have to take another month off but I’d rather tell you why in person.”  
“Of course. Is this that family crisis you’ve been taking about?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Yeah, no problem. I’m still at work but I can cut my day short. I’ll be there soon as I can.”   
“Thanks.” He said as he hung up. His hands were still shaking, he could hear June crying, muffled by the walls. He wanted to go in there, comfort her but this was her privacy, she’s talking to her parents. She needs this.

He decided to go wait in the waiting room for John, getting a cup of the hospitals coffee. He winced. It was burnt.

John walked through the door and found Everett easily, walking over to him. “Hey, what’s going? Is everything ok? Is your mom ok?”   
Everett didn’t even look at him as he stayed seated, John sat next to him. “It’s not my mom, or dad or sister. It’s..someone else. I’m dating someone.” John felt happy that his friend found someone but dread as to why they’re at the hospital.

Everett continued. “It’s why I’ve been taking the bus when my car was perfectly fine. I wanted to continue seeing her. Her name is June. She paints but she’s also living in near poverty. She has stage three leukemia. Once I found out I managed to get her put onto my insurance so she could get the treatment she needs. She was…” He looked away, feeling his emotions getting better of him. “She was just going to accept she was going to die. She wasn’t going to pursue any treatment because death would have been cheaper for her and her family. I couldn’t let her do that.”

John was quiet, letting it sink in. “How long have you been dating?” “A month.” “A month?” Everett nodded. “I hate saying this but if it wasn’t for her diagnosis we may have never gotten together. Now though? She may still be dying. She’s been on chemo for a month, her hair is falling out, she’s throwing up and the cancer is only getting worse.” His eyes watered over, he wiped his eyes quickly but John stopped him, a hand on his forearm.

“This is probably the most emotion I’ve ever seen you show. For a while I started thinking you might have been some kind of robot.” He said with a sad smile. “I’m glad you found someone but I’m sorry it’s this way. You take all the time you need.” Everett took in a shaking breath. “Thanks.” His phone went off, a text.

It was from June. “Do you want to meet her?” Everett asked. John frowned. “Sure but only if she’s up for visitors. I’m sure she’s feeling miserable.” Everett nodded and sent her a text back.

“Are you up for visitors? My friend from work is here.”   
“Sure.” She sent back.

Everett stood. “She said yes, follow me.” John followed, going down the halls and into the cancer ward. Everett got to June’s door and opened it gently. “Hey, this is my friend, John.” Everett let him walk in first.

John walked in, feeling a little lost but curious. He saw June. She looked so incredibly young but also incredibly miserable, even with the smile she put on, she looked exhausted. “Hi. I’m June. Sorry, I’ve kinda been stealing your man for the last month.” She said cheekily.

John laughed at that, he was not expecting that. “Yeah, yeah you have but that’s alright. I told him he can take all the time he needs. I’m glad he found someone.” Everett cleared his throat, ignoring the blush on his face, hearing them talk about him and his feelings in front of him. “So How did the talk with your parents go?”

“As well as expected.” She said with a shrug. “They’re flying out here in the next week, would you be able to pick them up?” Everett nodded. “Yeah, that’s no problem.” June smiled weakly. “Wish they were meeting you under better circumstances.” John smiled. “I’ll leave you two alone. June, it was very nice to meet you, I hope you feel better soon and get better. This guy needs someone like you in his life.” He said, clapping a hand on Everett’s shoulder.

Everett sighed through his nose. “Goodbye John.” John nodded. “See ya, call me if you need anything.” He finally left, closing the door gently.

Everett sighed as he sat on June’s bed, holding her hand. “How did the talk really go?” She let out a breath. “Ok. I guess. There was a lot of crying. I tried to talk them into staying home but they insisted on flying here. It’s just so expensive for them plus staying here. They can’t afford to live here, I can’t even afford to live here.”

“I can pay for their tickets and have them stay with me, if you like.” June looked up, eyes wide. “No. You’ve already done enough, you can’t spend all your money on us.” He sighed. “I’ll tell you a secret. I have about $20,000 in the bank. I save everything, I’m extremely frugal. I Can pay for your parents to fly here and it won’t bother me. I was planning on asking you to move in with me, even if it was rushing things but then the cancer happened. I hope you know you’re still welcome once this is over.”

June smiled weakly. “I mean I can’t say no to that.” Everett smiled. “Good. I’ll talk to your parents and arrange everything. You won’t have to worry about anything. You already have enough on your mind. Did you decide what you wanted to do with treatment?” He asked, feeling his gut coil like a terrified snake.

“Yeah. My parents convinced me to keep on the treatment. Even if it seems bleak right now it could turn itself around.” Everett nodded, feeling more relief than he’s ever felt. “Good. That’s great. Now tell me everything about your parents.”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

It took nearly two days to set up June’s parents to fly out to New York.  
With a lot of talking on the phone and exchanging information so he can buy their tickets under their email. Thankfully they didn’t fight too much when he offered his apartment to them.

He waited at the airport with a sign that had their names on it.

Angela and Eugene Murphy

He heard their airplane number being announced over the loudspeakers and stood, holding the sign at their exit.

He saw crowds of people leave the airplane and spreading out to their respective family or friends or tasks.  
But then he saw two older people, looking confused and for the sign Everett told them to look for. The older woman found the sign first, tugging her husband. “Eugene, there!” The older man nodded and walked over with his wife.

The older woman smiled, looking like she was nearing her 60s. “Hello, I’m Angela. And this is my husband Eugene. June’s parents.”

Everett nodded, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances.” Everett notes June had her mother’s hair but her fathers eyes.

Angela held his hand. “Thank you for helping our little girl. Even if the cancer treatment doesn’t work in the end, I’m glad she went out fighting.” Everett didn’t want to think of that so he avoided it, taking his hand away gently. “Let’s go get you set up. I have an extra guest room, you’re welcome to stay in it long as you need to. New York can be very expensive.” Eugene smiled. “That’s very kind of you.”

He drove them to his apartment and helped get them set up. Angela looked around in awe, looking out of place in her faded dress and handmade coat. “Wow. I’ve never seen anything so luxurious.” Eugene smiled as he saw the large window in the living room, overlooking New York. “That’s quit a view. I wouldn’t mind falling asleep to this every night.”

They got set up, while also looking at everything. Angela noticed he didn’t really have much as personal interest and knick-knacks. “I wish we could go sightseeing but I just can’t stand the thought of us having a good time while poor June is stuck in the hospital.”

Everett nodded. “Well once your done we can go see her. We can even stop for lunch and get it to go, get her something as well.” Angela smiled. “That sounds like a great idea.”

He called June as he lead the way out of his apartment. She picked up.   
“Hey babe.” She said, making his heart melt and his face blush.   
“Uh Hey. I have your parents, we’re going to get something to eat to go and bring it back to the room, are you hungry? Want anything?”   
“I’m starving. This hospital food is shit. Where are you going for lunch?”   
“Just the pizza place by my place. Nothing fancy.”   
“Please bring me back a pizza. Like a pizza just for me. Maybe a small or medium.”   
Everett chuckled. “A pizza all for you?”   
“Hey I’m hungry and all I’ve eaten for the past month is hospital food.”   
“I know, I’m just joking with you. What do you want on it?”  
“Just pepperoni is fine. I guess I’ll see you guys soon?”  
“As soon as we get our food we’ll be on our way.”  
“Great. I guess I’ll try and nap in the meantime. I’m always so tired no matter how much I sleep.”  
“Well your body is going through a lot. You’ll probably feel that way for a long time.”   
“I guess. I’ll see you soon.”  
Everett hung up as he got to his BMW, giving Angela the front seat as they drove to the pizza place. Angela sighed as she saw the city go by. “I wish we weren’t seeing this city under these circumstances.” Everett nodded. “I know.”

They got their food ordered and when it arrived they left for the hospital.

Once there, they carried their bags of food. The parents getting a hoagie or calzone, Everett getting about the same, an Italian hoagie while he got June a medium pizza.

He got to June’s door and looked at Angela and Eugene. “I have to warn you. She has many wires and she looks as sick as she feels. There’s a chance she may not hold her food down.” Angela frowned. “Please, I don’t care what she looks like, I want to see my daughter.” Everett nodded as he opened the door, seeing June asleep on her side, having gotten used to the IVs that were constantly in her arms.

Everett put the food down and walked over to the bed, gently waking her, petting her hair. “Hey, some people are here to see you.”

June woke with a groan and sat up with Everett’s help when she saw her parents. Her parents she hasn’t seen in five years. “Mom..”

Angela smiled with watery eyes as she put down her food as well, walking over and hugging her daughter. “I’m here baby, I’m here.” June had happy tears in her eyes for once, smiling as she hugged her mother as tightly as he could.

Eugene came over and joined. June looked at both of them, frowning. “I’m sorry you guys had to fly out here.” Angela smiled. “It’s no problem. Everett took care of everything.” “How long are you staying.” “As long as it takes for you to get better. He offered his place and we took it. We want to be close to you, if this goes south, if this gets cured, we want to be there for all of it.” June’s felt tears roll down her face as her mother held her face. “You’re our baby, no matter how old you get. We’re always going to be here.” “I love you guys.” Eugene smiled, holding her hand. “We love you too. Now how about some lunch, I am starved.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
Another month went by and she only seemed to be getting worse. The doctor came back with bad news, again.

The cancer has barely been cured. It’s being resistant against the chemo. June still had some of her black curls but it was thinning by the day. She was careful with how she handled it, any Sudden move could cause her hair to fall out.

Her parents were in the hospital cafeteria, leaving her alone with Everett. She sniffled, eyes red, learning against the pillow, bed propped up. “I don’t know what to do. This treatment isn’t working. My hair is falling out.”

Everett sat on the bed, holding her hand. “Have you considered shaving it?” He felt her tense, seeing two tears escape before she spoke. “I’ll be ugly. Like a doll that isn’t complete.” Everett got close, bringing his hand to the side of her face, gently forcing her to look in his brown eyes. “You could never be ugly. You’re beautiful, you always will be.”

She smiled weakly. “Your too good to me. We’ve been dating nearly three months and it’s been nothing but this hospital.” Everett smiled weakly. “I will be wherever you are.” She smiled a little brighter, kissing him quickly. “My knight.” Everett smiled. “I did attempt to punch a guy for you when you almost got mugged..so yeah. I’ll take that title, my princess.” She grinned wide and it was the most beautiful thing Everett has ever seen.

She sighed. “Do you think this will turn around? That I can be better?” “I can’t promise anything but you can always have hope.” She nodded softly. “Yeah. I’ve been running on hope for a long time.” She was quiet after that before looking at him. “Maybe I should shave my hair. I mean, it’s going to fall out anyway.” She said, eyes watery again. He could tell how hard just the idea was for her. “I can bring a buzzer from home if you want. Help you out with it. When did you want to?” June let out a breath. “Today I guess. I’d rather get it over with.”

When her parents got back with lunch for her Everett excused himself, letting them know he’d be back soon.

He drove to his apartment and went inside. The weather was changing drastically, it was nearing thanksgiving, the New York air bit at his face, a few snow flurries floated as he got inside.

He went to his restroom and found the buzzers. He almost never uses them. He always goes to a barber to get a certain style done.

He thought of June as he held the box. She wouldn’t have her black curls anymore, they’re steadily falling out so this was going to happen anyway. Still, it hurt his heart to imagine. It’s obvious she loves her hair and that it’s gonna be a lot for her to shave. It gave him an idea, maybe she won’t feel so ugly or alone if they’re both shaved and bald.

But the thought made him tense, anxiety prickling at his mind. He’s always been a bit vain, he valued his looks, hair included. But June…

June was more important.

He took the box with the buzzer and left.

When he walked inside the hospital room he heard laughing which was a nice change. He hasn’t heard June laugh in a long time.

He walked inside, box in hand, he felt the air change, June staring at him and the box. “I guess it’s time?” She asked quietly.

He felt all eyes on him, deciding not to say anything as he got it out, plugging it in near an outlet by him.   
He looked at her. “Remember how I told you you’re not going through this alone?” She nodded.

He started the buzzers, bringing it up to his head with a shaking hand. She gasped. “Everett! What are you doing? You don’t have to do this.” Everett looked at her. “You’re not going through this alone.” He saw the shocked look on her parents face as he brought the buzzer to his brown hair, shaving it off in bits and pieces before he was completely bald.

June’s eyes watered over as she watched. The cord was long enough that Everett could walk over to her. She sat up, still looking deep into his eyes. “When I first met you, you seemed like the least selfless person.” He smiled weakly as he started to shave her head. He didn’t say anything, not wanting to get so mushy in front of her parents.

Soon what remaining hair she had was gone, falling to the floor or her bed. Tears wet her face as she felt her head. Everett put the buzzer down and gently took her hand away. “Stop. You’re beautiful.”

He heard Angela moving around, he saw her face, it had a sweet, teary-eyed smile. “I’ll clean this up for you guys.”

June smiled, feeling bittersweet about it. She knew she would be losing her hair from the treatment but she never thought Everett would do the same for her, just to make her feel less alone in her struggle.

She’s pretty sure that’s when she knew she loved him. And that gave her all the hope she needs to keep fighting this, even if the treatment doesn’t work, she went out fighting.

 


	13. Chapter 13

  
It was nearly Christmas and June finally got some good news. The cancer was starting to show significant reduction.

June smiled, her head smooth since Everett helped shave it. “This is amazing. Everett, I could live!” Everett couldn’t help his own big smile, holding her hands and kissing her smooth head, his hair having nearly grown back. She kept him from shaving it again. “You are living.”

The doctor smiled. “Guess this is the best Christmas gift you could get.” June smiled. “Well the best would be if it was magically cured but this will do.” The doctor chuckled. “In time. I’ll leave you two alone, call if you need me.”

Once the door was closed Everett smiled to her. “How are you feeling?” “Better but still weak. I’m not sure if I can hold down anything too solid. But..can we go out?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Out?” “Yeah. I miss the outdoors, even if it is the city and I want to see my friends at the floral shop. They only knew I’ve been in the hospital, they don’t know why.” “They probably have a good idea.” Everett looked at the pot of daffodils on the little table, still healthy and fresh, he made sure to take good care of them to make sure June had a bit of color and nature in her room.

June touched his hand. “Please, can we go out? Maybe a date? Just the two of us?” Everett had a hard time saying no with those big blue eyes looking at him so sad. He sighed. “It’s thirty degrees out and snowing, it’s not exactly the best weather for you.” “I’ll bundle up, please?”

He sighed. “Fine. It’s little after one now anyway, they should still be there. I’ll get your clothes and jacket ready.” June grinned and Everett felt his heart skip a beat. When was the last time he saw her so happy?

He helped get her ready in her winter jacket, hat and gloves. She was still a bit weak but was able to walk. He let the hospital and her parents know what they were doing before holding her hand as they walked out.

She smiled as she saw the snowflakes flurrying in the air, the bite of cold on her nose. It was amazing. Everett smiled as he lead her to his car, helping her inside before getting in the drivers side. “So? Where to first?” “The floral shop.” Everett nodded, starting the car and turning the radio on, Christmas music filling the air.

It took about twenty minutes to get to the floral shop, June mesmerized but the snow. The world became different when you’re locked away from it for months, like it’s new again.

He parked in front of the shop and noticed she looked nervous. “You ok?” She let out a breath. “I’m just nervous. I haven’t seen them since I passed out at work.” “I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you.” She nodded. “Yeah. I just hope they don’t treat me too different.” Everett got out of the car, going around and helped her out.

She sighed as she looked at the floral shop, Everett holding her hand. He gave her an encouraging smile. “Com’on, I’m sure they’ve missed you.” She smiled back as the walked inside.

June saw her coworker, Linda. She was a pleasantly plump lady with grey hair that was braided. June cleared her throat as she got closer to the desk. “Linda?”

Linda looked up but had to double take to recognize June. “June? Oh my god, it’s been so long, we’ve been so worried. What’s been going on?” June smiled as she went around and hugged her.

“It’s been..rough.” June said as she pulled away. Linda frowned. “What happened? Last I knew you had to go to the ER.”

June looked to Everett who reached and held her hand. “I was diagnosed with stage three leukemia.” Linda gasped. “Oh my god.” June smiled. “But don’t worry. He’s been helping me. I was kinda ready to accept my fate but he refused to let me accept that.” Linda looked to Everett. “Thank you so much. You’re the one that came in asking about her weren’t you?”

Everett nodded. “Yes, I was.” Linda smiled. “And also bought the daffodils. June, I think he might be a keeper.” June smiled, looking up at Everett. “I think so.”

When they left June could hear singing, distanced, a block away, signing carols. She smiled. “Let’s walk? I want to see what the singing is.”

Everett frowned. “You know you shouldn’t exert yourself too much.” “It’s just a block away or so, I’ll be fine.” Everett couldn’t say no to her puppy eyes of blue. He held her hand. “Fine but you tell me if you’re feeling too weak.” “Ok!” She said, grinning.

They walked, hand in hand, finding a choir was set up in the small town square by the floral shop, sponsored by a bank as shoe by the sign in front of them along with a large Christmas tree, lit up and shining with ornaments of every size and shape.

They were signing amazingly, right now it was Deck the Halls and June started off humming before signing along with them, and she’s not the only one, a few other in the audience watching as well.

Everett was more captivated by June than he was the choir. He hasn’t seen her this happy in so long, he’s never even seen her sing. She had a beautiful voice and knew this was the moment he fell, hard and knew it; accepted it. Once she stopped singing, people clapping at the choir she looked up at him, wanting to ask if he enjoyed the show but he gently cupped her cheek, leaning down and kissing her full on the lips.

She was shocked but smiled, kissing back as she wrapped her arms around him. When they pulled away she laughed. “You know that was our first kiss.” Everett smiled. “I..” his voice caught in his throat as his hand remained on her soft cheek. “I love you. So much.” June smiled softly, blue eyes watering with happiness. “Thank god, I can finally say it, I love you too.” Everett smiled as he leaned down, kissing her again as the choir started singing Silent Night.

Even with Everett’s worry she managed to talk him into taking her to the pizza place she loves so much.   
He hoped and prayed she could could hold it down. Hospital food is one thing, greasy pizza is another.

She smiled as she saw Everett put the napkin on his lap, cutting his slice with proper poise while she just dug in, eating with both hands, not caring how messy her hands got.

He gave a little smile to her as he wiped his mouth with another napkin. “You are a messy eater.” “Compared to you. It’s pizza dude.” He raised an eyebrow. “Dude?” She chuckled. “Yeah. You gotta experience life outside your proper bubble at some point. Why not start eating pizza like a normal human?”

He huffed, feeling amused. “But it’s a greasy mess.” She shrugged. “So?” She took a bite of her piece, talking with her mouth full. “Live a little rich boy.”

He hates he felt even remotely turned on by their banter. He put his plastic silverware down. “Fine.”

He took a careful hold of his pizza, getting used to its floppy texture and greasy feel as he brought it to his mouth and biting down. She smiled. “So?” He raises an eyebrow as he swallowed. “So?”

“What do you think?” He sighed as he placed the pizza back down and getting his plastic silverware again after a good rub down with a napkin. “It’s messy and greasy. I’ll stick to my method.” She rolled her eyes with a smile. “Of course.”

When they were done and they were walking back to their car, she started feeling weak. She held his arm tightly. “I’m starting to feel weak.” Everett gave a small smile. “That took most of the day-“ “I also think I’m gonna be sick.” “Oh. Ok, uh..” he looked around quickly for a trashcan but there wasn’t any and she nearly collapsed to the ground on her knees, vomiting back up the pizza she just ate.

He rubbed her back and gently embraced her as she finished, coughing and gagging. A few people stared on the street and he just glared at them. If anyone says anything he will fight them.

She looked up at him, a bit miserable looking but she still had that spark in her eye. “I’m sorry I threw up the pizza.” “It’s ok, I knew we shouldn’t have, your stomach isn’t strong enough for it yet.” She smiled weakly. “Still worth it. We should go back, I feel really weak.”

He nodded, helping her up and handing her a few napkins he grabbed from the restaurant, letting her gently wipe her mouth. She did and since there was no trash can around, put the napkin in her pocket. She felt gross about it but she wasn’t going to liter.

When they got back she was in bed, looking exhausted but happier than he’s seen in months. She smiled at him. “Today was the best day I’ve ever had.” He raised an eyebrow, he suspects that he’ll be doing that a lot with her. “You literally threw up in the middle of the street.”

“I don’t care. It didn’t take away how good today was. The cold, the snow flurries, the Christmas music and pizza. It was amazing. Especially since I can finally tell you I love you every day.” He smiled, holding her hand. “That does sound like a good day.” “See? Just because one bad thing happens in your day it shouldn’t make that day horrible. You have to move past it. I knew I wasn’t going to be able to hold that pizza down but I’d eat it again. Especially to see the look on your face when you tried to eat it all fancy.” She said, laughing softly.

Everett smiled softly, kissing her smooth head. “Get some sleep, ok?” I’m gonna go home, I hope you don’t mind.” She smiled weakly. “You’ve been by my side for months. I’ll be fine. Go have some time to yourself.” “Well with your parents there I doubt I will but that’s ok. You just get some sleep, I love you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiled back, holding his hand tightly. “I love you too.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Two days after Christmas the doctor allowed June for a prolonged stay outside the hospital since she’s been doing much better and is able to take her chemo in pill form for the two week vacation away instead of the normally aggressive IV.

While getting June ready to go to his place Everett’s phone rang. He picked up. “Hello. Oh. Hi.” June frowned as she sat on the hospital bed, dressed in jeans. Uggs and a oversized sweater.

He excused himself politely before walking out of the room. She sighed, looking out the window at the snow floating through the air and falling gently to the ground. The hospital had Christmas decorations everywhere, the outside not excluded with twinkling lights and covered trees with handmade ornaments from some of the patients.

Everett walked back in, looking mildly stressed. She carefully stood, walking to him. “Is everything ok?” He let out a breath. “That was my mother. She wants to come over my place for a Christmas dinner since I didn’t attend her annual party. She doesn’t know why I couldn’t go, I just lied and said work kept me.”

She smiled weakly. “That doesn’t sound too out of character for you. Before me all you thought about was work and money and being an asshole.” Everett huffed. “Gee. What a compliment.”

June gave him a look. “You literally told a black man to move to the back of the bus so you could sit in front of me. That’s not cool.” Everett sighed. He still felt guilt about that. “Perhaps when I see him next time I should apologize, that is if he even remembers me.” “I think that would be real nice, especially since it’s Christmas.” “But still, my parents don’t know about you. Don’t even know I’m in a relationship.” June smiled. “Is your mom nice?” Everett smiled as he got her coat and hat. “How about I tell you about her in the car.”

By the time they got to Everett’s apartment, Angela greeted them, hugging her daughter tightly. “Merry Christmas sweetie.” June smiled, hugging her back. “You act like we didn’t see each other on Christmas Day.” Angela smiled as she pulled away. “Tis the season sweetie. I’m just glad your home.” Everett gave a huff as he walked past, June’s bag over his shoulder. “Amazing how MY apartment is home.” He said with a light tone, making sure they knew he was joking.

Angela laughed. “It certainly is.” June took her coat off. “I might get to meet his parents.” Angela smiled, taking her coat. “Really?” “Yeah, since he didn’t go to his moms annual Christmas party she wants to come over with family to see him. Speaking of family, where’s dad?” “He’s napping, you know how he is at Christmas; A bit of a Scrooge.” June nodded.

Everett walked over to them. “I’m not sure about my family, like I said, they don’t even know I’m dating.” Angela smiled, wrapping an arm around June. “Well why shouldn’t they know you’re dating this little angel?” June blushed. “Mom!” She hissed out.

Everett smiled. “As much as I agree with that statement, they’re a bit…” “snobbish?” June added. Everett sighed. “Yeah. They may look down on her and you if they know your financial situation.” Angela gave a smile. “I’m sure once they meet my June bug they’ll love her just as much as you do.” Everett nodded. “I hope so.”

Angela smiled. “And this is perfect timing, because your gift came in.” She said, turning to June. June raised an eyebrow. “I told you I didn’t need anything.” Angela walked away, shushing her daughter. “Shush, I’ll be right back.”

June walked over to Everett, taking her hat off, reveling her smooth head. “What the hell did they get me?” Everett pretended he don’t know or help them purchase said gift. “I have no idea.”

Soon her dad joined with her mom, carrying a fairly large box, wrapped in red and green paper with snowmen on it.

Angela smiled, holding the box. “Ok, go sit down.” June smiled, giving them a look as she sat down on the leather recliner in Everett’s living room.

Everett made sure to record on his phone as she opened it, she saw it. Waving to the camera and his heart skipped a beat with that smile she gave. Even with her hair gone she never lost that stunning beauty that drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

She eventually got the paper torn and ripped and on the floor as she opened the cardboard box. She gasped when she felt and saw what it is. “Oh my god. Is this a wig?” Angela smiled with watery eyes. “Go ahead, take it out.”

June took it out carefully, admiring the black curls, although they were more loose curls while her natural curls were a bit tighter. The black haired wig looked like it would go past her shoulders where her hair before fell just below her neckline.

She felt her eyes water as she handled it carefully, placing it on her head, adjusting it and feeling it fall in waves over her shoulders. She swallowed.

She felt so much at once. She felt human again instead of just a sick patient in a hospital. She felt feminine again as the curls bounced and fell over her shoulder. She never knew how much she missed feeling girly. She never even thought about it before her cancer.

She sucked in a breath, ready to burst into tears. Angela took the phone from Everett as he went over and hugged June, kissing her head, feeling the real hair of the wig.

June cried a few moments before looking around at them. “I…I don’t know what to say about this. Just..thank you. I never thought I’d miss being girlie. I never even thought about it before the cancer happened.”

Everett smiled softly. “Losing your hair is a huge deal, for anyone. This way you can feel a bit more human while your getting treated. And this way you can meet my mom with more confidence.” June grinned. “So I do get to meet her!”

Everett rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yes. And my dad and sister. My mom is insisting on a small Christmas party.” June stood, feeling more and more of herself come back with every bounce of her new curls. “When?” “The 29th.”

Angela huffed but smiled. “Is it here?” Everett looked at them. “Unfortunately.” Angela smiled. “Want us to help plan and gather things?” Everett looked relived but worried. “That would be great, I’ve never planed a party. But June, will you be ok?I don’t want you to exert yourself too much.”

June smiled. “I’ll be fine. I can put up decorations. I see your apartment is a bit lacking. You don’t even have a tree.” Everett looked away. “I never had any reason to decorate. I always went to my family’s for the holiday.” June stood. “Well we have to fix that. I say we go on a Walmart run and get some discounts.”

Everett raised an eyebrow. “All of us?” June held His hand. “Yeah. A big family outing.” Everett sighed but found he enjoyed that idea. “Alright.” Eugene waved his hands. “I’m out. It’s cold and I’m not a fan of Christmas anyway.” June went to her dad. Hugging him. “Aww Com’on dad, just one little Walmart trip?” Eugene was weak against her hugs and puppy eyes. “Fine. I can’t say no to you June bug.”

Once they all got into Everett’s BMW, he put the radio on, letting the Christmas music fill the air, June and Angela singing along to jingle bells while Eugene rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop a smile while Everett watched, feeling his heart may burst from the love and affection he felt for this family.

He let June pick almost everything but they did debate about the tree. Everett huffed as he looked at the now discounted trees. “There’s no reason to get one pre-lit. We can put the lights on ourselves.” “But with a pre-lit tree it takes some of the work away, all we have to do is set it up.” “It’s also one more thing that can break.”

Angela and Eugene just watched. Angela smiled, speaking in a whisper to her husband. “Already they’re like an old married couple.”

In the end the bought one with no lights, having to buy lights separate along with nearly $300 of Christmas decorations and Angela and Eugene helping with a menu for when Everett’s family comes over.

It was a struggle to get all the bags in the car and trunk, the tree box taking over almost the entire trunk, everyone squashed in with the many bags of Christmas decorations and food.

By the time they got home June looked exhausted and pale. Everett worried as she leaned against the wall. He came over to her, hand on her back. “You doing ok?” June nodded. “Yeah, today tired me out.” “Why don’t you go rest? It’s getting late anyway.” June frowned. “But the decorations-“ “will be here tomorrow. We won’t decorate without you, I promise but you need to go rest and take your pill.” June nodded. “Alright. Are you coming too?” “I will be shortly.” June yawned. “Ok. I’ll see you in bed.”

He got the bags organized in his living room for tomorrow, Angela and Eugene has made their way to bed as well and Everett following down the hall.

He got got ready, brushed his teeth and climbed into bed next to June. She smiled as she turned over to see him. “Hey. You know this is our first time sleeping together.” Everett blushed but laughed quietly, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer. “That it is.” She snuggled close to him, the wig on the nearby dresser, his chin resting on her smooth head.

She let out a breath. “Honesty, when do you think we’ll get to have sex?” “Have you had sex before?” She shrugged. “Kinda. I had a few boyfriends that I fooled around with but it never went that far.” Everett sighed. “Well it’s definitely when your better. That’s not an activity to do when your in bad health.”

“I know, I just really look forward to experiencing that, with you. I can’t wait until we can just be a normal couple, no more cancer or hospitals.” Everett kisses her head, holding her closer. “We will. Now sleep.”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

  
The morning of December 29th started hectic for Everett. He woke alone in bed to the sounds of pots and pans and talking along with Christmas music. He got dressed and went to see what the commotion was.

He got into the kitchen, seeing Angela, June and Eugene chopping vegetables, peeling potatoes and getting the 27lbs turkey ready. June saw Everett first with a smile. “Morning babe.” Everett pretended he didn’t blush from the pet name. “Morning.”

Angela saw him, looking surprised. “I’m sorry, did we wake you?” “No, I just woke up.” He walked into the kitchen that wasn’t meant for four people, feeling crammed but for some reason found it comforting.

He started the Keurig and waited for his coffee. “Does anyone else want some coffee? Sorry, it might be a wait, it only makes one cup at a time.” Angela smiled. “Already had my cup of tea and Eugene isn’t a coffee person.” June raised her hand with a smile. “I’ll take one.” Everett gave her a look. “We should talk to the doctor first about caffeine consumption.” June pouted but agreed. He waited by the Keurig, looking at the time on his watch.

9:45AM.

His family would be here in less than four hours. He felt the jittery anticipation, the anxiety building that his family may hate June and her family, may hate him for dating someone so common.

He got his cup with shaking hands. He’s only ever had a few moments of anxiety, all of them were in college. June noticed, walking over to him in the small kitchen. “Let’s go to the living room.” He didn’t say anything as he followed, focusing on his breathing.

She sat down, Everett noticed she was wearing her wig, braided and over her shoulder. She frowned. “You ok?” He sighed as he put his coffee down, running his hands through his hair. “No. My family is coming over and they may hate you.” “Are they that mean?”

He let out a shaking breath. “They’re not mean, they’re just, like me. Like I was.” June smiled. “Then I’m sure it’ll be fine. You might have been a bit of an asshole but I don’t think you changed, I think you just felt safe enough to let the real you show. I’m sure it’ll be fine. I mean, you’re not gonna leave me if they don’t like me right?”

She asked, looked uncertain herself. Everett’s head shot up to look her in the eyes, holding her hands. “No! Of course not!” June smiled. “Then it’ll be just fine. If they don’t like me then fuck’em. You do what makes you happy, not what makes your family happy.” Everett felt a little calmer, taking to heart her “fuck’em” mentality.

An hour after he had his coffee he had an idea. He called John quickly while he was out of earshot of the family in his apartment. John picked up.

“Hey, hows your Christmas?”   
“It’s…it’s a long story. But I have a favor to ask, are you at work?”   
“No. I’m off today.”   
“Ok. Are you able to get the painting from my office and bring it to my place? My family is coming over and they don’t even know I’m dating let alone someone who is near poverty.”  
“You sound a little stressed.”  
“I am a little stressed. You know how my family is. I don’t want them hating June and I figure the painting is a good ice breaker, especially if they don’t like her at first.”   
“Yeah, I can do that no problem. How’s June doing?”   
“Better. A lot better. The doctor gave her a little two week vacation from the hospital.”   
“That’s great. Yeah, it’s no problem. I’ll go get it now. I should be at your place in a half hour or so.”   
“Great. Thank you.” He said before hanging up. God he hoped his family liked June.

He helped where he could but there wasn’t much to do so he settled for cleaning, vigorously. Making sure everything was absolutely spotless.

June saw this while she came into the kitchen, seeing him scrub aggressively at the sink, sleeves rolled up and watch left on the living room table.

“You ok?”   
“Fine.” He said. Sharp and curtly.   
June frowned. “Ok then.” She said as she left him to clean, hoping it would help his anxiety.

Some time later there was a knock on his door and he stopped. He looked at the time. It was only 11:30. It couldn’t be his parents yet.

He walked quickly to the door, looking through the peep hole seeing John with the painting, holding it carefully. He breathed a sigh of relief when he opened it. “Come in.”

John smiled as he walked in. “Where do you want this?” “In the living room. I’ll show you.” June saw John from her spot on the sofa. “Oh hey.” John smiled. “Hey, you look a lot better than last time I saw you.” June smiled. “I see you have my painting.” John nodded. “Yeah. He thought it could be a good ice breaker for when his family meets you.”

Everett finished making a spot on the wall for it. Unfortunately it wasn’t over his electric fireplace since the TV was there but it was on the wall right to it, both Everett and John hanging it up carefully.

Angela and Eugene walked in, seeing the painting being hung up carefully but awkwardly. Angela smiled. “What a lovely painting.” Everett spoke up, making sure it was hung right. “June painted it.” Eugene looked at June who was sitting with her book on the couch. “Damn, that’s certainly some talent.” June smiled but blushed. “Thanks dad.”

John spoke up, turning to them. “Everett’s just nervous about his parents meeting her so he wanted this delivered from his office. A bit of an ice breaker.” Angela smiled. “That’s a wonderful idea. Also, who are you?”

Everett went to John. “Angela, this is my good friend from work, John.” Angela smiled. “Hello John, I’m Angela, June’s mother. This is Eugene, my husband.” Eugene waved. John smiled. “Hey. Sorry I can’t stay, I just came to bring the painting.” Angela smiled. “Well it was nice to meet you.” Everett went to John. “Actually do you want to stay? It can help if they have a second person they know here.”

John frowned. “Are you sure you want me to stay? I mean this is a family thing.” “I’ve known you fifteen years, you’re practically family already.” John smiled. “Fine. I’ll stay, I have nothing else planned anyway.”   
Everett sighed, feeling slightly better about this.

Until his family showed up they talked, checked the food, talked about June’s painting and then there was a knock on the door.

Everett felt his heart pound and his blood become jittery with anxiety. He stood from his spot on the couch. “Ok. Here we go.”

He walked to the door with shaking hands, opening it up, seeing the smiling face of his mother holding what he knows is a very expensive bottle of wine. Her hair up in a somewhat loose bun, a few wavy strands framing her face with salt and pepper hair.

“Ah, my darling boy, it’s so nice to see you.” She said with a smile framed by red lips. Everett gave her a small hug. “It’s nice to see you too mom. I actually have someone I want you to meet.” His dad gave him a look with a small smile. “Well are you going to let us in or are we going to have dinner in the hallway?” Everett nodded. “Of course. Come in.”

He let his family in, mother, father and sister. His sister walked by him through the door, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “How is my baby brother doing?” Everett rolled his eyes as he closed the door. “I’m fine, I’m not a baby.”

His sister looked similar to him. Slender with long brown hair and a face full of make up that looked like a professional put on; eyeliner perfect and straight and lips red as blood.

He took the bottle of wine from his mother, she spoke to him about it. “Please keep it chilled. It’s a Chateau Lafite Rothschild.” “You didn’t have to spend so much, it’s just a dinner.” She smiled. “Only the best for my family now get it chilled.”

Angela saw his family and her outgoing nature kicked in as she went up to them. “Hello, I’m Angela.” His dad raises an eyebrow. “And who are you? Are you the help?” Everett heard that as he came out of the kitchen and nearly ran over. “No! No, she’s not the help dad, Jesus. I don’t have help.” He turned, he needs to introduce June now before this goes even more down hill.

“June, can you come here please?” He saw his parents look at June curiously as she walked over. He sighed, holding her hand. “Mom, dad, Eleanor, this is June. My girlfriend. Who you just met was her mom and her dad is over there.” His dad gave a nod. “Well that explains that. It’s nice to meet you June.” His mom shook her hand. “It really is nice to meet you, I was starting to think he was gay, he never brought any girls home.” Everett blushed deeply. “Mom!” June laughed along with his sister.

His mother introduced herself. “I’m Genevieve and that’s Henry.” June waved with a little smile. “Hello.” His mother went to his sister. “And this is Eleanor.” June smiled. “Can I call you Ella?” Eleanor gave her a bit of a fake smile. “Eleanor is fine.” June looked away. “Oh. Ok.”

Everett sighed. This was going to be a long dinner.

 


	16. Chapter 16

  
Everett was so thankful John was here. Him along with Angela kept his family fairly occupied. His sister the only one not really actively adding to any conversation but that’s ok. His sister and him were always like twins despite their six year difference; both tended to keep to themselves and focus on their jobs.

Dinner was ready and Everett got the chair out for his mom, sister and June. Angela smiled as she brought over a bowl of mashed potatoes. “What a gentleman you are. You don’t see that anymore.” Genevieve smiles proudly. “We taught our children well.” Angela nodded, feeling a little put off by that, she knew she probably didn’t mean to sound condescending it it came off as that.

Everyone sat down and Angela cleared her throat before everyone could start eating. “A prayer?” She saw the looks on Everett’s family’s face looking slightly annoyed but they took it with a smile. Everett’s mom spoke up. “Of course. Please, lead.” Everyone clasped their hands tighter, June watching the interaction between her family and Everett’s family.

Angela cleared her throat. “Alright.” She folded her hands tighter. “Dear lord, we thank you for this food we are about to receive and for the good company and good health. Amen.” “Amen.” Everyone repeated, doing the sign of the cross before starting to dig in.

Eleanor got her brothers attention. “Everett dear, why don’t you bring the wine mother brought? You know how much she spent on it.” June watched his sister with fascination. She’s never seen someone so poised and sophisticated. She was the epitome of prim and proper. How were two siblings so similar yet so different?

Everett nodded as he stood. “I’ll be right back.” June stood up. “I’ll help.” She followed him into the kitchen. Everett sighed as he got the $1,000 bottle of wine from his fridge. June started getting wine glasses. “So how much did she spend for that wine? Like $200?” Everett huffed, looking at the bottle. “More like a $1,000.” June’s eyes bugged out. “Whoa.” “Yeah. It’s overrated in my opinion but she likes to show off.” June nodded as they got the wine glasses and walked out.

Everett put the bottle on the table, opening it. Henry made small talk, talking to June as she placed the wine glasses down. “So…June is it?” June smiled. “Yes it is.” She gave him a wine glass before placing one in front of Everett’s mother, sister and John.   
Henry smiled as the wine was poured into his glass. “What college did you attend?” “Oh, I didn’t go to college.”

It for quiet after that and June felt she fucked up. Genevieve was the one to react. “Not gone to college? Then what is it you do for a living?” June swallowed as she sat down at her seat, feeling all eyes on her. “I paint. I’m…I’m a painter.” June saw Henry’s eyes glance toward Everett. Angela cleared her throat, wanting to change the subject. “So how was your Christmas Genevieve?”

Genevieve came out of her thoughts with a smile. “Fine. It’s was lovely with the exception that my son wasn’t there. Work still has you working to the bone.”

Everett nodded, giving a small smile, hoping to break the ice. “Yes. Perhaps after dinner you’d like to see a painting of June’s? I have one here I bought a few months ago.” Genevieve nodded, sipping her wine. “Yes. I’d like to see one, hopefully it’s worth the lack of a proper degree.” June looked down, maybe meeting his parents was a bad idea.

Everett held her hand tightly with a smile. “Trust me, it is.” June gave him a small smile back, she hoped her talent would shine through with them and see not everyone needs a college degree, sometimes people just want to do what they love, even if it doesn’t make a lot of money.

June wondered if he was going to tell them the real reason he couldn’t make it to his family’s Christmas as she sipped the wine.

She almost made a face but didn’t want to offend Everett’s family any more than she already has so she drank the wine, hating the biter, dry taste; it’s a liquid, how is it so dry?

She followed with a bite of her food and was happy the turkey was juicy enough to wash away the bitter taste of the wine. She looked at Eleanor. “So, Eleanor, What is you do for a living?” Eleanor smiled. “Im a defense attorney.” June smiled back. “Oh wow, I bet you have so many neat stories.” “I do but I can’t speak about them, client confidentiality and all.” “Of course.” June said, taking another sip of wine, hoping it didn’t make her sick but she had to make some sort of good impression on his family.

Once dinner was done and Angela and Eugene started clearing the plates, John spoke up, helping them. “Here, I can help you.” Angela smiled as he grabbed the turkey plater. “You are such a sweetie.” John smiled. “Thank you mam.”

While Angela, John And Eugene we’re cleaning, Everett lead his family to the living room but saw the pale look on June’s face, going to her quickly. “Are you ok?” June nodded, looking tired. “Yeah, just hoping the wine stays down.” Everett have her a soft glare, one full of concern rather than anger. “You know you shouldn’t be drinking wine in your condition.”

June let out a breath. “I know but your mom spent $1,000 for that wine, I wasn’t going to offend her by not drinking it.” Everett let out a huff but his mother unfortunately overheard them.

“Did you say June shouldn’t be drinking in her condition? Son, is she pregnant?” Everett gave his mom a glare. “No.” “Oh come now, you don’t have to lie to-“ Everett cut his mom off as he saw June running for his bathroom. He gave his mom a look before he followed.

June was gagging into his toilet, wig on the floor and smooth head showing as she coughed up the overly-expensive wine. Everett kneeled next to her, rubbing her back and comforting her best he can. Once she was done, she leaned against him, tears in her eyes. “We should tell them.” She said, voice raspy and quiet. He sighed. “We should. They think your pregnant.” June gave a weak smile. “Great.” She said sarcastically.

He got up carefully, helping her sit on the toilet, seat down as he got her some mouthwash to gargle.

She still felt a little weak as she stood, Everett picking her wig off the floor and helping her put it on. She smiled when it was on fully. “Ok. Time to go tell them your dating a dying girl.” She said before she walked out. Everett followed with a roll of his eyes and a slight smile. “That’s not what we’re telling them.”

When they came out Angela came jogging over to her daughter. “Are you feeling alright? Do you need to rest?” June smiled. “I’m fine mom, I shouldn’t have been drinking alcohol anyway.”

Genevieve smiled over her wine glass. “Especially with the baby.” June look at her, dead in the eyes. As much as she wants to make a good impression on his parents, she’s a bit tired of their judgmental and assuming attitude. “As a matter of fact-“ she took he wig off, throwing it at Genevieve’s feet. “I’m not pregnant. I have leukemia. I shouldn’t be drinking because I’m getting chemo treatment. And the only reason I’m even getting treatment or standing here is because of your son.”

It was dead silence in the room and June thought maybe she should walk away to the bedroom and let her words sink in but Genevieve placed her wine glass down on the coffee table and looked at June. “I have to say, this is not what I was expecting. I would have never thought you had cancer. And you say my son is the one who helped you?”

June nodded, wishing her parents didn’t have to hear this part. “When I was diagnosed I could barely afford the rent on my appointment let alone go to the doctor. I didn’t like it but I knew the cheapest option was to let the cancer kill me. He refused to let me. We weren’t even dating then and he got me put on his insurance.”

Henry looked at Everett in soft surprise. “Is this true son?” Everett looked at his father, face blushing with all the deep emotions going about the room and him. “Yes. I..I couldn’t just let her die. Not like that. Not without a fight.”

Angela has watery eyes as she went to June. “And you were just going to let yourself die?” June nodded, eyes watery. “I’m sorry mom. I didn’t want to have to bring you guys into it. I knew how expensive treatment is, I wasn’t going to let you go into debt because of me.” Angela held her daughters face, voice thick. “You are my daughter. I don’t care if I go a billion dollars in debt if it means saving your life.” June smiled, tears falling down her face.

Genevieve wipes a few tears away from her eyes quickly, not wanting to show how touched she was by her sons actions and Angela’s actions. “I’m so sorry June, to hear what you’ve had to go through.” June smiled over to her. “It’s ok. It can be an easy assumption to make. No one expects to pull out the cancer card.”

There was a small chuckle from everyone. Genevieve gave a more genuine smile. “No. They certainly don’t. Please, show me this painting of yours here.” June looked at Everett, unsure of how genuine his mom was being but Everett smiled. “Go ahead. I think she’s starting to like you.” June smiled brightly. “Ok.” She walked over to Genevieve, leading her to the painting, picking up her wig in the process and placing it on.

Henry walked over to his son, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “You know, I was worried why you chose someone who didn’t graduate college and decided to go into the arts but I can see. You really love her don’t you?”

Everett swallowed, looking at June and his mother, feeling his heart warm with joy seeing them getting along. “I do.” Henry smiled. “Then I won’t stand in your way. I may not approve of her lifestyle and career choice but you both seem very happy and I won’t get in the way of that.” Eleanor rolled her eyes as she stood next to them. “No, you’ll just talk about it behind their backs to us like you do everything you dislike.” Henry gave her a look. “I have to vent somewhere.” Everett sighed.

Even with the moment gone, the day wasn’t a complete disaster.  
Once they were dressed and in bed and had said goodbye to his family, she smiled, smooth head on his shoulder. “It might have been a little bumpy but you’re family can be really nice. Kinda like you.” Everett snorted out an amused sound. “Kinda like me?” “Yeah. You were a bit of an asshole when we first met but you turned out to be a really nice guy.” Everett smiled weakly. “Thanks, I suppose.” “You think we could go to Times Square and watch the ball drop, in person?” Everett nearly laughed, it was such a random question. “I suppose but it depends on the temperature. If it’s too cold you shouldn’t be out in it.” “I know. Hopefully it’s not too cold then.” Everett smiled. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

  
June was feeling better by the month but had a hard time eating foods that were too heavy but Everett brought her paint supplies into her room. She smiled she she saw him walk through the door. “You didn’t have to do that.” Everett smiled as he set some stuff up. “I know since you’ve been feeling better you’ve been wanting to paint so I brought it here.” June smiled and started to get up from her bed when his phone rang.

He quietly excused himself, with a warm warning of waiting for him to help her from the bed since the more aggressive chemo leaves her weak.

He answered in the hall. “Hello.” It was his mother. She sounded so chipper on the other side. “Everett dear, I’m in town and I wanted to have lunch with my baby boy.” Everett didn’t like this. She was usually chipper and sweet when she wanted something. “What do you want?” “Just to talk. I’ll pay for us both. Your sister may join us when she’s on her hour break.” He sighed. There was no getting out of this. “Where?” “Eleven Madison Park, 1PM sharp.” Everett looked at his watch, that was a half hour from now which means he needs to leave now and that his mother is probably already there. “I’ll be there.”

He hung up, going back into the room, seeing June had already started painting, having gotten it set up near the bed so she could paint while sitting on the bed. He gave her a soft look. “I told you to wait.” She smiled, paint brush in hand, blue paint on the tip. “Sorry, I didn’t feel like waiting.” He walked closer. “Well I have to go. My mother is insisting on lunch at one which means I have to go now to be on time.” “Does she always wait until the last minute?” “Yep. I’ll text you, ok?” June nodded. “Ok. Safe driving, it’s pretty snowy out there.” He gave her a kiss. “I will. I love you, paint me something nice, ok?” He said with a smile. “Yes sir.” He ignored the spike of pleasure that shot down his spine from that phrase as he walked out of the room, putting his wool coat on and getting his keys from his pocket.

He braced himself for the biting weather of February, snow flurries hitting his face, feeling like tiny needles as he got to his car, nearly shivering as he got in. Honestly, why would his mom want to go to lunch on a day like this? He stopped questioning a lot of things she did as he started his car and carefully drove to the restaurant.

He got there five minutes late thanks to the weather and when he walked in he found his mom and sister at a table.

Genevieve smiled , sipping wine as Everett walked over. He sighed, taking his coat off. “Sorry I’m late, the weather is awful and they’re bad drivers everywhere.” Eleanor nodded. “Oh I’m well aware of that. Half my workload is weather related accidents right now.” Everett nodded, looking at his mother. “You said you wanted to talk.” Genevieve smiles, placing her wine glass down. “Yes, I had a few questions about your girlfriend, Jen was it?” “June, mom.” He knew she did that on purpose, she never forgot names.

She nodded. “Yes, her. What exactly are her life plans? I mean, she can’t be a painter forever, it’s a hobby.” Everett gave her a look. “Well right now isn’t a concern, she’s focusing on getting better and getting past her cancer.” Before his mother spoke up a waitress came over, cute, dark hair. “I see all your party is here, do you need a drink sir?” Everett looked at her. “Hot tea, thank you.”

She nodded and looked at Genevieve. “Another glass of wine mam?” Genevieve smiled. “Yes, thank you so much, I could use more on a day like today; so miserable out.” The girl smiled. “It certainly is. I’ll be right back with your drinks.”

Genevieve sighed. “I’m only asking because I have good faith that she’s going to get well and she needs a life plan, painting is not a career, even if her painting skill is remarkable.”

Everett glared. “What do you want her to do? She can’t afford college and even then there’s nothing at a university she wants to learn, it would be pointless and a waste of time and money to purse it.” “So, what, is she just going to mooch off you your entire lives?”

Everett glared. “Maybe. And maybe I don’t have a problem with it. If she’s happy and healthy I don’t care what she does, I make more than enough for both of us.” “So you’d be her sugar daddy?” Even Eleanor gave her mom a look. “Mother!” She hissed out.

Genevieve gave Eleanor a look. “I’m serious Eleanor, he can’t stay with her his whole life, she hasn’t accomplished anything, he needs a woman who can live with him, not live off him.”

The waitress came back with the drinks. “Here you go. A hot tea for you sir. And another cup of wine for you.” The waitress looked at Eleanor. “Would you like a refill on your coffee?” Eleanor nodded. “Yes please.” The waitress took the cup and walked away.

Everett just stared at his tea. “Look, mother, I don’t expect you to understand but I love her, college degree or not. Painting makes her happy and that’s all I want for her; to be happy and healthy. I don’t give a shit about how poor a background she may have come from, I love her and there’s a good chance she may become your daughter in law so you should start treating her with the respect she deserves. I’m not hungry, thanks for the invite.” He stood quickly, taking his coat with a huff as he walked out of the restaurant.

Genevieve looked taken aback, watching him leave. “Oh my. He’s in deep.” Eleanor looked at her mom. “He’s very genuine. I think he really loves her.” Genevieve sighed, sipping her wine. “There goes the family I suppose. It could have been worse, he could have turned out gay. Honestly I’d probably have disowned him if he was.” Eleanor stayed silent, sipping her coffee that the waitress brought back during her brothers speech.

Everett got into his car with nearly watery eyes from his mother’s words. Why can’t she accept this? Why can’t she accept he loves June for what she is, not what her money is or lack of college degree. There was a tapping on his window. He saw his sister. He wished and prayed his parents saw different by the time he felt ready to marry her.

He opened the passenger door, letting his sister in. She looked at him. “I’m sorry about mother. What she said was mean and hurtful. June is a nice girl, I like her.” Everett gave her a small smile. “Thank you. I knew mom wasn’t going to accept her, I should have never told her what was going on.” “And hide it forever?” “I could have tried.” “Honestly, that sounds like what I’m doing.” Everett raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Elenor looked away, looking vulnerable. This worried Everett, he’s never seen his sister look any form of scared. But then she talked. “Everett. I’m gay. I’m a lesbian.” “Wait..are you serious?” She looked at him. “Why do you think I’m not married or even dating someone? It’s an easier excuse to be married to the job than to risk being disowned from our parents.”

Everett frowned. “How long have you known this?” “Since I was fifteen. I thought at the time, maybe it’s just a phase. I tried to date guys but it just didn’t do anything for me. I had one relationship in college but it got too serious and I couldn’t afford to have mom and dad disown me at the time. I stayed single since.”

Everett frowned, reaching out and holding his sisters hand. “Hey, you’re still my sister, doesn’t matter who you love. Your secret is safe with me.” Eleanor gave a small smile. “Thanks. Your little speech to mom is what made me have to tell you. I can’t keep hiding who I am forever. Someone should know.” “I’m glad you told me.”

She looked at her watch. “I have to go back to work. Thanks for accepting me.” Everett smiled. “No need to thank me.” She gave a small smile as she left the car.

He sighed, feeling a little satisfied his sister is in a boat similar to his in the eyes of their parents. At least she she understands what it’s like to love someone and be prosecuted for it.

He drove back to the hospital with full intention of holding June close. When he got back he saw she was asleep. Her energy came in bursts, she could be awake for a few hours before needing to sleep again.

He saw the painting by her bed, gently moving it and looking at it.   
It was just as spectacular as the painting he bought from her. This one was of him, asleep by her bedside, holding her hand. He wondered if she did it all from memory or took a photo when he wasn’t looking. He got it to the far side of the room as he took his shoes off and gently climbed in bed with her, holding her close, feeling how thin she’s become from the cancer and treatment. It made him worry but the doctor assured him she’s getting better by the month.

He kissed her head, holding her closer and letting his eyes shut.

If his parents don’t want to fully accept her…fuck’em. 


	18. Chapter 18

Everett unlocked the door to his apartment. The doctor gave June another two week vacation, the cancer, he says, should be going into remission by the time summer rolls around.

 

And right now was near Valentine’s Day and he had plans for her. He had a reservations at one of the nicest places he could find and would be able to fit them in.

 

Planned on taking her to a indie film showing going on in town and he bought her clothing for it.

 

they were something she probably couldn’t dream of in her old life. He planned on spoiling her. He even paid to have Angela and Eugene get a hotel room for the night.

 

Even with medication June is feeling healthier, able to eat heavier foods, if she wanted to take their relationship to the next level he wasn’t going to say no. After all she’s been through, she deserves the best night of her life and he doesn’t plan on telling her no to anything.

 

June smiled as they walked in the apartment. “Tomorrow is our first Valentine’s Day together.” Everett smiled to her as he closed the door.“Trust me, I have plans.” “I know. My mom said soemthing about you paying them stay out of the house for today and tomorrow.” Everett gave a knowing smile as he took her bags. “Quite possible.”

 

She smirked as she gave him a look, following him to the bedroom. “So its really all to ourselves?” Everett almost chuckled. “Yes. Plotting soemthing?” She grinned as she sat on the bed. “Quite possible.”

 

He stood upright from bending to put the bags down. “I do have some surprises for you. Stay here, close your eyes.” She smiled, closing them.

 

Everettt moved quietly to his closet where the dress he bought her was waiting. A Versace number that cost him nearly $1,000 but stopped at $900.

 

It was strapless and yellow and flowed in a soft mermaid tail that sparkled in the light.

He got her a necklace to go with it as well from Tiffany’s, a golden, fine necklace with a diamond heart and some flats to match because he knows she won’t wear heels; that’s just isn’t her.

 

He gently laid the dress on the bed along with the little blue Tiffany’s box and shoes.

 

Her stepped in front of her. “Ok. Open your eyes.” She looked at him and confused before he signaled to the spot next to her.

 

She looked, nearly gasping. “Oh my god. Its gorgeous. And is that Tiffany’s?” She asked, a gape with surprise. Everett smiled, sitting on the bed next to her. “Yes.” “Do I even want to know how much the dress is?” “Nope.” She grinned, almost laughing. “Of course. Can I go try them on?” “Well I didn’t get them for you to look at them.” She gave him a look with a smile, standing. “Sassy. I’ll be right back.” She gently picked up the dress and blue box, cradling the flats on her free hand as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

 

He raised his voice with a smile. “You know you could have tried them on in here?”

 

Her voice just as loud, came muffled through the wall. “Well I can’t make an entrance then.” Everett really can’t argue that. It felt like hours before the bedroom door opened again, he looked up and couldn’t take his eyes off her.

 

Yellow was definitely her color, just like her name sake; bright and summery. The dress flowed over her body perfectly, the yellow a compliment to her skin tone, the necklace delicately sitting on top of her Breast bone.

 

She was blushing but smiled. “So? How does it look?” He swallowed as he stood up, his mouth having gone dry. “Beautiful. You look amazing.” He felt flustered for the first time in his life, backtracking, thinking of how that might sound. “I mean not that you weren’t before, you’re gorgeous even without the dress and necklace. I meant-“

 

She walked over, cutting him off as she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. He melted into her embrace, relaxing as she pulled back with with a smile. “I understand what you meant.” Everett blushed. “Good.”

 

She smiled as she stood back, looking at herself in the door length mirror in the room.“So what’s the dress for anyway?” “Tomorrow night, for dinner and the movie.” She smiled, admiring the dress, seeing it shine as she moved. “Must be a pretty fancy place for this kind of dress.” “I had to make reservations a month ago. So yes, it’s pretty fancy.”

 

She smiled. “I can’t wait. I never done anything near this fancy. I’ve barely been to my own high school prom.” Everett walked over, holding her bare shoulders gently. Actually this is the first time he’s touched her bare skin outside of holding her hand or holding her face, he realized with a pounding heart. He smiled softly. “You deserve the best. And that’s what I intend to give to you.” She blushed, her eyes going soft. “I think that’s the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me. To think there was a heart of gold under all the assholery.” Everett almost laughed, the moment gone. “That’s not even a word.” She chuckled, turning around. “Then it is now. I’ll go take this off. So since all the plans are for tomorrow, what are we doing tonight? I mean, with it just being us.”Everett sighed as he stood back. “Just relaxing. Watch a movie, make dinner together. Though I did buy a few...intimate items, Incase you were feeling up to it.”

 

She grinned, walking closer. “What kind of intimate items?” Everett blushed. “Necessary items. Condoms and lube, a few candles.” She was still grinning as she came over, holding his hands. “Are you trying to seduce me?” Everett blushed even deeper, he never slept with anyone that meant anything to him and June was everything to him. He’s not accustomed to feeling insecure.

 

“No..it’s just, you bringing it up sometimes, I know you’re looking forward to...that when you’re healthy enough and with how well your health has been I thought it best to be prepared. It’s all up to you.” She nodded, her smile softer. “That’s very thoughtful. Maybe I’ll see how I feel after dinner and we can do that. Though I have to ask, is it your first time? Cause you’re acting like it is.”

 

Everett sighed. “First time in this circumstance. You’re my first serious relationship. I’ve only had a few one night stands. Mostly in college. A relationship never appealed to me, until you that is.”

 

She smiled a little softer. “So technically it’s a first time for both of us.” “Yes. When you want to get technical.” She nodded. “I’m gonna go take this $1,000 dress off now. Not something I thought I’d ever say.”

 

Everett watched as she walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

 

He let out a breath as he followed but walked past the bathroom and into the main area. It was nearly time to start dinner.

 

He got out the ingredients and made sure they had the spices out asJune walked in, yoga pants and a sweatshirt on. “So what are we making?”

 

Everett looked over as he got the chorizo out from the fridge. “A stuffed roast chicken. We’re stuffing it with chorizo.” She made a face as she walked in, like a curious child. “What’s that?”

 

Everett showed her the container. “It’s a type of pork sausage.”

 

He set it on the counter. “Here, while I set the roast chicken up, you can start preparing the ingredients for the stuffing.” June smiled. “But I barely know how to cook.” “And this will teach you. Plus I’m doing the cooking, you’re just chopping up things, if that makes you feel less nervous.”

 

He brought the chorizo over to her. “First thing is I need these peeled and chopped.” June nodded. “I can handle that.” Everett smiled. “Good.” 

 

He got her set up with a chopping board and knife, showing her how to properly chop.

 

She smiled as she got the hang of it, peeling the sausage and chopping it into bits. “You’re really good at this, Why have you never gone to culinary school?” Everett shrugged as he chopped up an onion for the chicken. “Can you honestly imagine me in a kitchen? I’d be worse than Gordon Ramsey.” “True. You do have a temper. But it never hurts to learn more.” Everett nodded. “Maybe.”

 

Within an hour the chicken was stuffed, tied and placed into the oven to cook.

 

Everett set a timer on his phone. “Now the chicken is in the oven and it’ll be at least two hours before it’s ready to eat. While it cooks we can start on the side dishes.”June smiled. She was enjoying every moment learning with him. She hoped she could surprise him someday with a meal like this she made on her own from skills he taught her.

 

Nearly two hours later he had her sit at the dinner table. He smiled. “Dinner will be out in a moment. Just relax while I get everything set.” She smiled. “Ok.”

 

He disappeared back into the kitchen, bringing out a bowl of mashed potatoes, asparagus, butter, dinner rolls before bringing out the main dish, the stuffed chicken with chorizo.

 

She watched as he cut into it. She smiled. “It smells so fucking good.” Everett smiled. “Looks good too. Doesn’t look overcooked or undercooked.”

 

He served her plate first, making sure to remember the sparkling cider he got for tonight, pouring her a wine glass.

 

He finally sat down with a sigh and smiled. “That’s the most I’ve cooked in a long time.” June smiled softly. “Seems like it was worth it.”

 

She cut into the chicken and sausage, taking a piece and eating it. Her eyes rolling back. “Oh my god. So fucking good.” Everett blushed, not knowing he was scared of her approval. “Thank you.”

 

The dinner was fairly quiet as they were too busy eating which was always a good sign; it meant the food was delicious.

 

Once dinner was done he got up, starting to clear the table. “Why don’t you go to the living room? I can take care of this. I’ll be right in.” June nodded. “Alright. Don’t take too long, I want to cuddle.”

 

Everett, for the first time in his life, left the dishes undone, and to do the next day. He wanted to spend time with June as much as she wanted to spend time with him.

 

He walked into the living room, seeing Hells Kitchen on his TV. She grinned. “I found it while you were clearing the table. Thought it was only appropriate for a chef such as yourself.” Everett rolled his eyes but smiled, holding her close. “Sounds fine.”

 

After an hour and a half Everett looked at June. “You haven’t gotten sick. That’s a good sign. How are you feeling?” She sighed. “Kinda tired but that’s probably from such a big meal.” She looked at him, a curious gleem in her eyes. “If I have some tea to help wake me up, would you still be up for some...more intimate activities?” She said with a smile and small blush. Everett gave her a soft look. “It’s all up to you.If you think you’re feeling well enough and you want to try, I’m game. If you just want to cuddle and fall asleep, that’s good too.” June nodded. “I am but..it is my first time. I want it to be special. Tomorrow I should be feeling just as fine, especially with this big date you have planned. Would tomorrow work?”

 

Everett gave her a look. “Are you booking a time for sex?” “Yes?” Everett chuckled softly. “Yes. That’s fine. whatever and whenever, is fine.” June smiled. “Ok. Cuddles tonight, sex tomorrow.” Everett gave an amused noise. “Good. We’re booked.”


	19. Chapter 19

Everett paced, adjusting his tie for the tenth time. This is his second date, ever. His first was for his senior prom that his mom practically forced him to go to.

 

No, this is a date that matters because not only is he in his first serious relationship, he’s in love and he’s never been more happy or more terrified of that. Especially with her cancer. There’s always the chance it could come back, Become suddenly worse and take her away.

 

He stopped pacing when he heard the bedroom door open, stopped in the middle of his living room as he heard June walk down the small hall.

 

 

She had her $1,000 of dress and necklace on. The Tiffany necklace delicately resting on her collar bone. The yellow perfectly complimenting her skin tone, her dark hair swept to the side and rest over her shoulder.

 

She smiled, blushing. “I hope I look ok, I don’t really have any make up for tonight.” Everett smiled as he walked over, holding her hands. “You look gorgeous.” He kissed both her hands, feeling his heart flutteras she smiled and blush deepened.

 

He brought over a white fur coat. “Here, my sister loaned it for you for tonight, something to match the dress but still keeping warm.”

 

It was more of a cape than a coat as he helped June into it. She smiled as she cuddled it to herself, letting it engulf her. “Is this real fur?” “Yep. $765.”

 

June’s eyes bugged out. “Wow.” Everett put his own dark wool cot on, grabbing his car keys and holding out his elbow. “Shall we?” June grinned, hooking her arm in his. “Damn right we shall.” Everett chuckled at that, nothing seemed to sum of the two of them better than this moment.

 

When he got to his car he opened the car door for her, letting her inside.

 

She huffed, letting the fur coat engulf her. “Why is February so cold?” She complained. Everett gave a huff, turning the car on. “I hate it too. Feel like needles are hitting my face. It’s about a half hour to the movie so the heater should kick on soon.” He turned the heater up and pulled out of his space.

 

When they arrived at the very fancy theater June was in awe, seeing everyone dressed up, seeing the lights and atmosphere.

 

Everett pulled up to the poor valet that looked like he was ready for an expedition in the South Pole.

 

Everett got out, going around and helping June out. Once she was standing, hand in hand with him he gave the keys to the valet. “Not a scratch.” He said sharp and kept short. June gave him a look.

 

He let out a breath. “Please?” The valet nodded with a smile. “Of course sir. Enjoy the movie.”

 

June smiled when Everett looked back at her, wanting approval. “Very good. You’re learning.” Everett nodded, walking them inside. “It’s definitely a work in progress.”

 

He opened the door and let her inside where it was sweltering. The heater in the theater running full blast as a clerk came over with a smile. “Coats please?” June looked at Everett, holding into her fur coat. “Is that ok? I don’t want anything to happen to it.” Everett smiled, taking his coat off. “It’s perfectly fine. It’s very normal here. Nothing will happen to it. They’re just going to hang it up.”

 

June nodded, taking the fur coat off and handing it to the clerk. “Thank you very much.” The clerk smiled, holding the coats. “No problem, you can gather your coats at the end of the evening.”

 

He said before walking away. Everett could barely stop staring at June. She look so beautiful in her yellow dress while most women here wore black or various other dark colors.

 

Everett gently led June around, showing her what’s What and what to do. An horderves sever was going around and June couldn’t make out the food. “What’s that he’s passing around?” Everett looked, seeing the tray come closer to them. “I’m not sure. Why don’t you ask?”

 

When the sever came over, offering, June asked. “What is it you’re serving?” The server smiled. “It is Caviar Canapes. A light puff pastry with caviar on top.” “What’s caviar?” Everett made a noise of surprise. He wasn’t used to people not knowing what caviar is.

 

The server just smiled gently, knowing June is a newcomer. “Caviar is fish eggs. They have been seasoned with spices, garlic, salt. It’s not everyone’s favorite.” “May I try one?” June asked with a smile.

 

The sever smiled. “Of course.” June picked one up carefully, and looking hesitant but smiled to Everett. “Here I go.” Everett smiled, watching her eat the delicate puff pastry with caviar.

 

June bit into it and wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. After her third bite she found she liked it a lot. “I wasn’t sure if I liked it but that’s really good. How much is it to make soemthing like that?”

 

The server smiled politely, this girl was ver new. “This particular dish, the caviar cost over $2,000.”June eyes bugged out. “Whoa. So I just ate like $300 of food in that little thing?” “Yep. Excuse me, I have to go.” She said before going around to other people.

 

Everett was laughing at June’s expression. June laughed too. “Wow. I never knew food could be that expensive.” Everett held her hand. “Luxurious food, yes. Very. Now let’s get our seats, the movie is going to be starting soon.”

 

An hour an half later they were walking out of the theater, their coats on as they waited for the valet to bring their car. June smiled, wiping her eyes. “That movie was so good. I can understand why you like indie ones better.” Everett just smiled, holding her hand.

 

The restaurant thankfully wasn’t far. Once inside and out of the cold someone came over, smiling. A young man in a tie and nice shirt. “Hello, welcome to L'Appart. Do you have a reservation?” Everett nodded as he helped June out of her coat. “Yes. Should be under Hawthorne.”

 

The waiter looked on his IPad for the name and smiled. “There you are. Right this way.”

 

Everett held June’s hand as they were led through the semi- crowded restaurant, taking them to a corner booth, Everett had asked for a more private table.

 

Once they sat down the waiter smiled. “Would you like a menu of our wine selection?” Everett shook his head. “No. We don’t drink.” June gave him that look again.

 

He softened,correcting himself. “But thank you for the offer.” “Of course. I can get you two meal menus, I’ll be right back.”

 

June smiled. “You’re a quick learner.” Everett smiled, giving a little huff. “I didn’t get through Columbia University being an idiot.” June smiled. “What was college like for you? I know a lot of people party and sleep around. You don’t seem the type to do that.”

 

Everett smiled. “Well you are somewhat right. I spent most of my time focusing on school and graduating but I got somewhat forced out of my studies to party. I was mostly a wallflower at them. I never touched the alcohol there. I didn’t know if they laced it with anything other than alcohol.” June nodded. “I can understand that.”

 

“Actually the third time I was forced to one of these parties I lost my virginity.” June laughed, a deep guttural laugh that engulfs her whole being. Everett started laughing too. “What? What did I say?”

 

June was still laughing. “You said you lost your virginity, as if it was something you actually lost on the way to the party. Like a Cell phone or something.” Everett chuckled. “Sorry, I guess I worded that poorly. I lost my virginity at said party.” June smiled, calming down. “Ok, that makes more sense when you say it like that.”

 

The waiter came back with two menus and a smile. “Here you go, I can give you a few minutes to decide.” He said before walking away.

 

June put her menu down with grin. “Ok, I want to hear this story.” Everett smiled but blushed. “It’s not as exciting as you’d like it to be. She was a senior and I was a sophomore. She seemed my type, smart, quiet, she didn’t drink. We just clicked and one kiss turned into three and it kept escalating until we were making out on the fraternity’s couch. She wanted to take it further and I agreed and we got to her dorm since her roommate was at her parents for something.” 

 

June smiled. “Did you date her?” “No. I thought we would but she wanted to keep it casual. We talked and hung out but didn’t really sleep together again or make out.” June nodded. “At least it wasn’t some drunken manipulation or something. Sounds like you had a good time.” Everett smiled. “Yeah, I suppose I did. What about you? I know you’re still technically a virgin but how far have you gone?”

 

June shrugged. “Like I said, heavy petting, taken a few fingers and lots of making out but that’s far as it got.” “A reason why?” June smiled. “I don’t know. I just..wasn’t ready I guess. I wanted to be with the right person. None of them were. But you are. Hopefully tonight.” She said with a grin. Everett blushed but smiled, holding her hand. “Definitely, so long as you feel up for it.”

 

The waiter came back with a smile. “Decided what you’d like?”

 

June smiled. “I suppose.” She looked at their selection. “I will have the Lobster with Curry.”

 

The waiter wrote it down, looking at Everett next. Everett let out a breath, looking at the menu. “The filet minion please.”

 

When the meal finally came, politely interrupting their conversation, June’s eyes got wide as she saw the beautiful lobster. Bright red, the meat out and shiny with butter and garlic, the curry looking just as delicious. She couldn’t help but look over at Everetts meal; filet minon with a red wine sauce and wrapped asparagus.

 

“Wow, this all looks amazing. And expensive. Do I want to know what this dinner for two is going to cost?” Everett started cutting into his dinner, looking at June with a smile. “Do you honestly want to know?” June smiled, feeling conflicted. She knows it’s going to be something ridiculous. “Sure. Show me the check when it gets here.” Everett nodded, taking a bite of his food, June starting to do the same.

 

She nearly moaned when the buttery lobster hit her taste buds. Everett couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction. “This is probably the best food I’ve ever eaten.” “And it’s healthy too. Seafood has a lot of vitamins you don’t normally get from other foods.” June just nodded, continuing to devour her meal.

 

When the check came, the slip of paper facedown. June smiled want to know exactly how much this dinner is.

 

She went to take it but Everett beat her too it, holding it with a smile and looking at the price himself. “Really want to know?” June grinned. “Yes, show me already.”

 

Everett handed her the paper and she took it greedily, looking at the price with big eyes. “This was nearly $300? It was just two dishes and sparkling water.” Everett smirked as he took the paper back. “This place didn’t get a Michelin Star for nothing.” June looked confused.

 

He forgot, she wasn’t used to these sort of terms and settings. “It’s one of the highest titles a chef can get. You can even have more than one. Gordon Ramsey has sixteen Michelin stars.” “So you basically can keep earning them?” “Yes, it’s not easy.” June smiled. “Ok. I can understand a little better why it’s $300 for two dishes.” 

 

Everett nodded. “I’ll pay for this and we can go home.” “And onto other activities?” June said with a grin. Everett smiled. “Yes.”He’s not sure he will ever tire of her eagerness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex ;)

  
Everett opened the door, letting June inside. She grinned as she walked inside, yellow, Versace swaying as she walked, taking the expensive fur coat off and carefully placed on a nearby chair.

She smiled, taking her flats off. “So?” She asked, feeling a mixture of excited and awkward; she was going to have sex with someone who deserved her time and heart. Everett blushed as he walked closer, smile on his face. “So?”

She let out a breath. “How about we get dressed into something more comfortable?” She said with a soft smirk, reaching out and holding his hand. She felt him shaking but it was slight. He nodded, putting on a smile, hiding his nerves. “Lead the way.”

She smiled, holding his hand and starting to lead him into the bedroom down the hall. She sat on the bed, nearly collapsing onto its plush, softness. It felt so good to be out of New York’s February weather. Everett smiled, starting to take off his tie. “I can assume you had fun tonight?” She grinned, sitting up. “Fun doesn’t even describe it. I’ve never had a Valentine’s Day this amazing. Well technically I never really celebrated it, I was always either single or boyfriend was an ass.”

Everett walked over to her. “Glad I had the first honor of your Valentine’s Day.” She smiled, dainty fingers going to unbutton his tux shirt. “That’s not the only first you get the honors of.” She said, starting to get her hand under his shirt, feeling his collar bone. He chuckled, hiding his blush before gently pulling away. “No, it isn’t. How about we undress first and I can get things ready?” She nodded. “Sounds good.”

They both undressed and while June didn’t have any issues being in her bra and underwear in front of him, Everett was still shy about himself. This is the most skin they’ve shown each other and he knows it’s going to be going even further. God, he feels like he’s sixteen and inexperienced compared to her confidence but she’s always radiated confidence in all she did.

He had the package of condoms and lube set near his beside table. He saw she didn’t take her wig off, black hair still flowing over her shoulders. “Don’t you want to take your wig off? It could fall during our activity.”

This time she blushed, looking awkward but playing it off. “It’s fine. I mean, I’ll be on my back right? So it won’t fall.” Everett knew her enough by now that he knew she was feeling self-conscious about her bald head. He walked closer. Holding her hands gently. “If you feel more comfortable with it on, that’s fine but you’re still absolutely gorgeous to me hair or not.” She smiled. “I love you so much but I think I’ll keep it on, just for tonight. Next time when we’re a little more experienced I’ll take it off.”

Everett smiled. “It’s whatever you want to do. When did you want to start?” June smiled. “Now is good. I want to go slow. I want to get to know you again.” Everettt gave a small nod, leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss, deep but soft, wanting to show how much he wants her but also how much he cares. He’s not sure he’s ever cared about someone as much as he cares about her.

She smiled into it, feeling almost all her nervousness melt away. She deepened it, opening her mouth for him, letting him in. He happily took the invitation, letting his tongue in and wrapping her close to himself, chests easily slotting together like puzzle pieces.

She could feel his excitement through his briefs. She took that as a cue to pull away and gently pull him to the bed. She gave him a smile as she sat, seeing his face flushed and hard cock making itself known. She saw how awkward he was feeling and decided to take the initiative by starting to take her bra off.

Once it was off Everett was between staring at her B cups and her face, wanting to be a gentleman but she chuckled lightly. “You really are inexperienced. We’re gonna have sex; it’s kinda ok to treat me like a sexual object right now.” She took his hands and brought them to her breasts.

He nodded, gently feeling her breasts gently, watching her reactions. She seemed happy about it so he brought his thumbs to rub against her perk nipples.

She let out a breathy gasp. “That’s nice.” Everett swallowed but smiled. “Yeah?” Her reactions made him more confident as he leaned in, kissing her neck, gently suckling at the soft skin. She stretched her neck, allowing him easy access.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, hands tangling in brown hair and bringing him down to lay on the bed with her. She smiled up at him. “You know I trust you right?” Everett smiled softly. “Yeah.” “So I give you permission to do whatever you like with me. I don’t want you to be nervous.” “It’s hard not to be nervous. I…” He swallowed. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I do you. You’re my first legitimate relationship.” She smiled. “I’m glad to have the honor of being a first.”

He smiled, ignoring watery eyes and crashing his lips down to hers, moving his mouth to her neck and his hand lower into her panties. He stopped, waiting for permission. She eagerly nodded her head, panting. “Please…”

He lean back, gently taking her panties off, spreading her legs to see her fully. She blushed and it’s probably the first time he’s seen any sort of insecurity during this. He leaned down, kissing her flat stomach, speaking softly. “Has any of your exes gone down on you?” She blushed deeper but smiled. “No.” “Do you mind if I do?” He asked, hands gently trailing up her legs and thighs. She let out a breath. “Go ahead.”

He gave a nod, kissing down her stomach and soft skin, noting she was shaved. Either she does this regularly or prepared for tonight. He took a soft kiss to her clit, gently suckling. She gasped, panting, not saying anything, letting the sensations flow through her body.

Everett gained more confidence and went lower, letting his tongue explore the folds and lips, tasting her sweet juices and feeling her tense and moan softly. She was panting, hands gripping the pillow below her. “Fuck..” She said, nearly arching with pleasure when he started tongue fucking her womanhood.

She gasped, feeling heat coiling inside her. “Fuck..Ev..I think I’m gonna come.” He kept at it, adding suction when she cried out, arching and gasping. “Ahh! Fuck! Yes!” Everettt pulled up, kissing up her body but once he was close enough she gripped his head and brought him impossibly closer and crashed her lips to his.

He moaned into the kiss, wrapping her up tightly in his arms. She managed to snake her arm under them and rub him through his briefs. He pulled away from her mouth, panting. “Fuck..” she smiled. “I want you inside me, please.” She begged gently.

He nodded, taking a hint and taking his briefs off, getting the condoms and lube and wrapping himself up before lining himself up and holding her close. He swallowed. “Ready?” She nodded, panting, hands tangled in his brown hair. “Yes. I want to feel you.” He kissed her, softly as he gently thrust in, moving inch by inch nose her. She gasped in his ear, wrapped tightly around him until he was flush with her, completely as one. She was panting. “Move, please.”

Everett kissed her, starting a slow rhythm but steady. They were both moaning softly. She panted out. “Harder.. please..” he followed her request and moaned with her, he started going at a brutal pace, feeling his own orgasim building fast toward the edge but he held off, wrapping her up as she moaned, gasping as he felt her walls tighten around him, coming a second time. She panted. “I..I love you so much..” Everett felt his eyes water as his orgasim overtook him, groaning. “I love you too..” he came in the safety of the condom, not wanting to move, wanting to hold her, keep her here and safe and his forever.

But he had to move so he pulled out and wrapped the condom up tightly before putting it on the nightstand next to the bed, making a mental note to clean it up later.

Right now he held June close, feeling sleep threatening to over take him. He felt fingers on his face. He opened his eyes and saw June looked concerned. “Are you ok? You’re crying.” Everett touched his cheeks and found he was indeed crying, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat as he had to snuggle. “Yeah. Just..I never want to leave this moment. I love you so much.” He saw June’s dark eyes water with a soft smile, her wig starting to fall off but neither cared. She snuggled into him as he held her close, kissing the top of her head as sleep came to them both.


	21. Chapter 21

July

“It looks like the cancer has gone into remission.” June looked confused but happy, she knew this had to be good news. Everett held her hand as they sat in Dr. Clinton’s office. “What does that mean?”

Dr. Clinton smiled. “It means your technically cured but as always there is a risk of it returning. All tests came out negative for any cancer cells.” June was unsure of how to react to this news. “Are you sure?” “100% positive. Of course we’ll want you to get regular check ups to make sure that if it comes back we’re on it right away.” June smiled, eyes watery, looking at Everett who looked about the same, his eyes watery as he watched her. “So I don’t have to live in the hospital anymore? I can really be home? I’m not gonna die?”

The doctor smiled, his eyes getting misty, these days are the days he remembers why he became a doctor. “Yes.”

June smiled, nearly crying, tears falling down her face. “Oh my god.. I can’t believe it.” Everett brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “We should celebrate.” June laughed, feeling giddy. “Yes! A party! Maybe your family could come over! My parents!” Everett chuckled. “We’ll plan something.” Everettt turned to the Doctor. “Do we need to make any appointments?”

The doctor was getting a file together, putting the papers in a folder. “Not necessary at the moment but she will need an appointment six months from now. We like to keep up just in case the cancer decides to come back, so every six months and the longer she’s cancer free, the less appointments needed.” He handed them the folder. “Here is everything you should know post-cancer. What to eat and such. What to do to help prevent cancer from showing again.”

June took the file gently. “Thank you so much. I guess I’ll see you in six months?” The doctor smiled, standing and reaching out a hand. “Yes. And hopefully not any sooner.” June and Everett stood, shaking his hand before leaving the office.

When they were outside his office, people in the waiting room, June couldn’t stop herself. She cheered and jumped on Everett like a cat, hugging him so tightly and crying happily into the nape of his neck. “I’m alive. It’s gone.” She said, voice thick.

Everett blushed, seeing people watching them but he didn’t care. He hugged her just as tightly as he lowered her to the ground to stand, his own eyes watery. “Thank god. I’m not sure what I would have done without you.” June smiled, wiping her tears away, lip trembling. “God, I’m an emotional wreck but I’m so damn happy. We have to tell my parents.”

They got out to his car, getting inside as June got her phone out. Her parents moved back to Iowa shortly after Valentine’s Day, needing to tend to the house and animals and let her uncle off that duty since her treatment was going so well. Her mother picked up. “Hello sweetie! What did the doctor say?”

June swallowed the lump in her throat down as Everett held her hand tightly. “It’s gone. He said the cancers gone into remission and it’s technically cured.”

It was quiet a moment before her mother yelled in joy. “Oh my god! That’s amazing!” “I can’t believe I can live a normal life again.” “Are you going to go back to painting?” “Probably. I know I haven’t done too much with that since this cancer started but I just feel so inspired now. I have to paint something.” Everettt gave her a look but smiled. “Does this mean a trip to the art store?” “Yes it does!”

After she was done talking to her mom they arrived at the art supply store and Everett let her buy anything she wanted, no matter the price. She wanted those $75 brushes set? Done. $60 of paints? Done. She deserved all the happiness.

But each time she got excited about something she wanted she hesitated, every time. “Are you sure? I mean it’s pretty pricy.” After her third time hesitating he gently gave the items to her to put in the cart. “Yes. I’m sure. I love you and today is your day. Buy whatever you want.” “But it’s your money.”

Everett gave a little smirk. “Exactly. It’s my money so if I want to spend it on you, I will.” He said, giving her a quick kiss. She blushed and smiled. “Ok. If you say so.”

At his apartment she set up her new paints and canvas by the large window, starting to paint as Everett called his sister a small distance away in the kitchen.

“Hey, is everything ok?”  
Everett huffed. “Why wouldn’t it be?”   
“Because you never call me unless something is happening. Now what’s happening?”   
Everett let out a breath and smiled. “June’s cancer went into remission.”   
“Oh. That’s great.”   
“Well don’t sound too excited.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound uninterested, it’s just not what I was expecting. I couldn’t be happier, she deserves a life outside that hospital. So, are you going to pop the question?”   
“Yes. I need to buy the ring first though.”   
“Got one in mind?”  
“Tiffany’s has a few I like. Yellow stone.”  
“Yellow is her color. If you need any help with it let me know.”   
“I will. I have to call mom now and let her know the good news.”  
“I doubt they’ll be happy about you proposing.”  
“Well fuck’em. I love her and I’m going to marry her if they like it or not.”   
Eleanor chuckled on the line. “She really has rubbed off on you. Good. It’s time someone showed them some back bone. Good luck.”   
“Thanks.” Everett said as he hung up, feeling nervous as he paced, calling his mom.

He went to the bedroom for this talk, knowing his mom won’t be happy he plans on marrying June. He found her in his phone and called. It rang and rang and rang until he almost gave up and was about to hang up when his mother picked up.

“Oh Everett darling, how are you?”  
“Fine mother, I actually called with really good news. June’s cancer went into remission. She’s essentially cured.”   
“Oh. Well that’s wonderful, I’m happy for her.”   
“And I plan on proposing to her.”  
He already saw his mother roll her eyes through the phone. “Everett, She is just your first girlfriend. It’s very sweet you helped her but don’t you think you should have someone with a job? An actual career?”   
“That doesn’t matter to me. I love her and I plan on marrying her weather you like it or not.”   
“So she’s just going to be a trophy wife?”

Everett groaned. “Of course not, I’m going to let her do what she wants to do. If she wants to go to college I’ll help her, if she wants to stay as an artist I’ll help her. I support her happiness, not her bank account.”

His mother sighed heavily. “You deserve so much more than her. I have to go.” His mother hung up quickly, probably because she knew he would go off on her. Deserved more than her? June was very nearly his entire world, has been even when he first saw her on the bus, she stuck with him in his mind. There was no one else.

He called Tiffany’s and asked about their rings. It was a twenty minute conversation until he hung up, got his keys and went to June who was happily painting. “Sweetheart, I have to leave for a few errands, will you be ok by yourself?” June smiled, nodding. “Yeah. I’m fine here. I’ll probably be painting all day and night.” Everett smiled, kissing her softly. “I love you. I won’t be long. And if you finish that painting while I’m out,text me a picture of it, ok?” She smiled. “Sure thing.”

He drove to the store and walked inside where a clerk met him. The clerk smiled. “Hello, I’m Aiden and welcome to Tiffany’s. How can I help you?” “Yes I just called about twenty minutes ago. About the yellow stone engagement rings.” “Ah, yes. Let me go fetch the ones we have.” Aiden left and Everett was alone for a few minutes, looking at all the necklaces and bracelets.

Aiden can back with a small collection of yellow stone rings. “Here is our collection, do you know what size the lucky person will need?” “Not exacts but I can give an educated guess.” He looked at them. Most were a bit too flashy for June’s taste. He wanted to spoil her with the best but also nothing extremely flashy. He saw a simple ring among them, yellow square with diamonds going around it and the band. He gently picked it up. “This one. It’s perfect.” The clerk smiled, gently taking it. “Very nice. I take it they’re practical?” “A bit, yes. She wouldn’t be happy with something too flashy. Can I see a size chart?” “Of course.”

The clerk got one quickly, bringing it to him. Everett looked and guessed her size. “That one. I believe she’s a size four ring finger.” The clerk nodded. “Alright. I’ll get this sized and packed for you. Are you paying now or shall we bill you?” “How much is the ring?” $4,780.” Everett nodded. “Let me think about it.” The clerk smiled. “No problem.” He took the ring behind the room to size it while Everett checked his bank account. Did he have enough to buy it on the spot or should he be billed?

He did have enough to buy it on the spot but it would make his finances a little too low for his liking, even if it being low was $14,000. When the clerk came back he gave him an answer. “I’d like to be billed for it. Should I put a down payment on it?” “It’s not necessary but yes, you can. The down payment on this is going to be an even $1,000.” Everett fished out his wallet and handed his card over.

And twenty minutes later he was walking out of the store, trying to figure out how to hide the little blue box. It wasn’t small enough to place in his pocket and it’s bright color gave it away.

He looked around and there wasn’t many convince stores but then he had an idea. He could propose tonight. He sent her a quick text.

“Do you want pizza tonight?”   
After a few minutes he got a reply.  
“Yes!” He chuckled a little at her enthusiasm and got into his car, driving to the pizza place they went to together.

Luckily it wasn’t very far and he ordered a large pepperoni pizza with garlic knots while asking for a piece of wax paper. Once he had the pizza and garlic knots he paid and took them to his car where he set up his plan.

He put the wax paper in with the garlic knots and put the little blue box in the middle of it. He wasn’t gonna urge her to start eating them first just so he can propose quickly. He wanted her to find it on her own.

He got the pizza home and saw her still at her easel, paint on her hands and in her artificial hair that was pulled back.

He smiled as he placed the pizza on the kitchen table. “Want to take a break for dinner?” She looked over, smiling. “Yeah, let me go wash up a bit.” “Sure.”

While she went to the bathroom Everett started to get plates and napkins and cups set up. When she came back she smelled of the lavender soap he has and she smiled sitting down. “This is one fancy pizza dinner.” “Just the plates are fancy.”

She didn’t hesitate and started digging in, getting two slices of pizza, garlic knots untouched. Everett made sure that when he grabbed two of them the box was facing him.

She took notice when she saw him take two garlic knots out of the box. “Can I have a few?” Everett felt his heart pounding and he smiled, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he did. “Of course.” He turned the closer box to her, watching with anticipation.

She opened it and startled, closing the box. “Oh my god! She said in surprise, laughing. “Fuck, what did you put in here? Is it a prank?” Everett swallowed but smiled. “Open it.”

She but her lip with a smile as she opened it, her face softening with realization. “A ring box? From Tiffany’s?” When she took the box out with gentle hand, Everett moved and got on one knee, gently taking the box and opening it.

She brought her hands to her mouth. “Oh my god, is this really happening? This isn’t some dream I’m having on deaths bed?” Everett smiled softly. “No. It’s real. June, I can’t say how much I love you. There aren’t enough words to properly convey that but I hope to. Someday. You’ve invaded my world since I first met you and I hope you never leave. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So June..will you marry me?”

She sniffled, smiling, wiping a few tears away. “Yes. Of course I’ll marry you. You didn’t even have to ask.” Everett smiled, putting the ring on her finger. She smiled, looking at it as he hugged her tightly. “Yellow? Different.” “Do you not like it?” “No, nothing like that. It’s a good different.” Everett smile, kissing her head. “It made me think of you.”

“I love it.” She jumped. “I have to call my parents l!” She got out of her seat and got her cell that was in the living room.   
Everett watched with a soft smile as she told her mom with a smile as bright as the sun. He can’t believe he got here. He can’t believe he’s marrying her. If he got told that he was going to marry the starving artiest he’s seen on the bus across from him, he would have laughed. Now he’s not sure how he got by without her.


	22. Chapter 22

  
Everett didn’t like this. June was getting ready to have lunch with his mom. Now that she knows he proposed and she said yes she asked for a lunch with June. “Just some girl time. I want to get to know my daughter-in-law more.” She said on the phone but Everett knew that wasn’t what this lunch was about.

June came out from the bathroom, shorts on with her nicest tank top and sheer overall matching the yellow tank. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” “I still don’t like it.” Everett said. “My mother, anytime she does a lunch she always has an ulterior motive.” June shrugged, braiding her artificial hair over her shoulder. “Maybe but if I’m going to be family with her I want us to at least get along.” Everett walked closer to her, hugging her gently as she finished her braid. “Just don’t let anything she says get to you. “

suddenly June got a text, checking her phone. “She’s here. I’ll be fine. I love you, I’ll be back soon.” Everett just nodded, scared of what his mother may tell her.

June saw his mother parked outside the apartment in her Mercedes. June walked up to her and his mother smiled, opening the door for her. “June. Darling, how are you? I’ve heard the cancer has gone into remission.” June smiled as she got inside, closing the door. “Yeah. I still have to go to the oncologist every six months to check up but yeah, it’s gone.” June said with a smile.

Genevieve put the car into drive and talked. “So now that you’re done with this cancer stuff are you thinking of a job or school to go to?” “Not just yet. I’m still really tired a lot so I have to build up some strength first.” “Ah.” She said, barely responding to her.

When they got to the restaurant and got seated Genevieve smiled while June felt out of place. The restaurant was fancy, everyone dressed up and she looked like she was ready for the beach, even if it did look nice. “Can I see the ring?” June smiled, showing her the ring Everett bought her. She held June’s hands gently, inspecting the ring. “How gorgeous, Tiffany’s?” “Yes.”

“Tiffany’s has been in our family for generations.” She showed her necklace. “This is an heirloom; my great grandmother passed it down to my grandmother and then to my mother and then to me.” June smiled, looking at the diamond necklace and Genevieve smiled, speaking. “It’s beautiful. He really was thinking of you when he bought it.” June blushed, taking her hand back to admire the ring. “Thanks. I can’t believe its all happening. The cancer being gone, the engagement, it’s too good to be true.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” June got nervous hearing that but a waiter came over, handing them menus. “Hello, my name is Jack, I’ll be your waiter today, what can I start you off to drink? Our wine of the day is  
Domaine Leroy Chambertin Grand Cru.” Genevieve smiled politely, her smile not reaching her eyes. “One glass of today’s wine please. And one for my guest.”

June cut in. “Oh, no! I’m fine, I’ll just take a water.” “Oh but June you need to celebrate.” “It’s really ok, I need to start eating healthier anyway. But thank you.” She hated the looked Genevieve gave her. It was mad but covered by a false air of politeness. “A water for her.” Jack wrote it down. “I’ll be right back with those.”

Genevieve sighed, clasping her hands on top of the table. “Now I don’t want you to take this question personally but do you really think you’re right for my Everett?” What do you mean?” June asked, frowning. “I mean, you don’t have a college degree, don’t have your own job or career. You seem directionless. He’d be paying for everything for you two. Now if that’s your intention to be a trophy wife then by all means, continue but if your serious about him I want you think really hard before marrying him. You’re a sweet girl but I’m not sure you’re a good match.”

June swallowed. She wasn’t sure if she felt anxiety or tears prickling in her head and eyes. “I wanted to make my painting into a career, it’s just really hard.” “Which is why you need a more practical plan. A degree, an actual career. I’m sorry but the arts is not an actual career. If you’re serious about this you can’t let him pay for everything you do.”

Suddenly June felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She saw Everett’s worried text.

“Everything going ok?”

She didn’t know what to say to it that wouldn’t cause him to worry. If she just replied “yeah” he would know something is up, but if she didn’t respond he would know something is up; there wasn’t a good way out of it. She decided not to replaying, for now. Ignoring the text as their drinks came.

When they ordered food June just got a salad. She didn’t feel like eating much. Genevieve sighed. “I’m sorry if I’m being harsh but I’m just looking out for both of you.” June nodded, depression slowly coming over her, like a blanket. “I understand.” She replied.

When their lunch was done Genevieve dropped her off, giving her a hug that lacked feeling that made June feel even worse as she got out of the car.

When she got to the apartment and walked inside Everett was there in a second, fretting. “So how did lunch go?” June shrugged, not sure what to say, so many thoughts going through her head. “Fine.” Everett saw right through it though. “Be honest, what did she say?”

June felt her eyes water but she swallowed the lump in her throat down, hoping her voice came out clear. “She..she said she’s just is looking out for you. Asked me to think about some things.” “Which are?”

June gently pushed past him. “I’m tired, I’m just gonna go lay down.” Everett frowned, wanting to help her, nearly able to see the depression plaguing her. “Ok. I’ll be out here.” June nodded, walking into the bedroom.

After five minutes of anxiety and needing to know what’s happening, he called his mom, pacing.

She picked up. “Yes dear?”  
He didn’t waste time. “What did you say to her?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Don’t be glib mother. I know you said something to her that’s she’s upset, enough that she won’t talk to me. What did you say?”   
“I simply told her that she should be more than a trophy wife, she needs to have her own job and career, she can’t just live off you your entire lives.”   
Everett’s not sure he’s ever been this angry at anything.   
“That’s not your choice to decide. It’s my life, she’s going to be my wife and she’s welcome to do whatever she likes. I told you, I support her happiness, not her bank account.”   
“I hate to do this but if you follow through and marry her, that will be no more money from me. No trust fund, no back up, nothing.”   
Everett huffed. “Fine by me.” He hung up, feeling a little scared and a lot relived.

Scared because what if he loses his job? If her cancer comes back? A car crash? What if something exhausts his funds? He’s well off but even he knows living where he does is expensive and if not kept up properly could easily not be able to make rent.

He shoved those thoughts aside and rushed to his bedroom where he saw her trying to pack one of her suitcases but too occupied by crying into her tee shirt that’s folded in her hands.

He rushed to her, holding her close. She cried into his chest, he didn’t say anything, just letting her be. She sniffled, looking up at him, gently pushing away. “I’m sorry, we can’t do this.” “Why? Because my mother said so?” “Because I’m not some gold digger or trophy wife. And I’m not sure I have other skills than painting so I don’t know if I can get a job which means I can’t help in any bills or anything.”

She went to take her ring off and he stopped her, holding her hands.   
“I don’t care about any of that. I love you for you. I love you because your so passionate about your art. I don’t care if you don’t have a job or your own career. Don’t let anything my mom said get to you because she doesn’t speak for me. I speak for me and I want you and I love you.” June smiled weakly, tears wetting her face. “I love you too.”

Everett let out a shaking breath. “So you’re staying?” She nodded yes and let out her own breath. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I should have talked to you.” Everett held her close. “It’s ok. I just don’t know what to do about the wedding. Between rent and hospital bills I won’t have enough to give you what you deserve.”

She smiled softly. “I don’t need a huge wedding. It can just be me and you and just a justice of the peace.” “You deserve more than just a court room.” “As long as it’s within our budget I’m ok. I just want to be yours, officially and show the world your mine.” Everett smiled softly, kissing her. “Deal.”


	23. Chapter 23

  
Everett woke up to June shaking him awake. He mumbled, stretching in the small seat of the airplane. “We there?” “Yep! Com’on! You can nap at the house.” She got up, starting to attempt to get her carry on luggage but Everett saw her struggling, wig starting to fall as she caught it on her head. He chuckled as he stood. “Here. Let me get it before you hurt yourself.” She smiled. “I almost had it.” He handed her her luggage with a smile. “Of course you did. Let’s go find your parents.”

They found them easily, waiting for them, her mom nearly bouncing on her toes in the excitement. When they saw them June ran over, hugging them. “I missed you guys so much!” Angela hugged her daughter with a soft smile. “We missed you too.” She hugged her dad and Angela went to Everett who was behind them and started to feel out of place. “Everett dear, come here.”

He smiled as she hugged him, hugging back. “I assume everything is ready?” Angela smiled as she pulled away. “Yep. The only thing we need is a dress for her and a tux for you and a wedding cake.” Everett showed her one of his carry ones. “Already have a tux.” Angela gave a nod. “Prepared I see.” “My mother threw quite a few formal parties along with going to charity galas. It was better to buy one than to rent each time.”

“I can understand that. Come, we have so much to show you when we get home.”

June came over with a smile. “You’ll get to see my favorite cow, Betty.” Everett gave her a look. “You have a favorite cow?” “Yeah. We sell a lot of things from the farm, one of them is milk and we have quite a few cows but Betty is my favorite.” Everett just nodded. “Well ok then.” He’s never felt so out of place in his life. She held his hand with a chuckle. “Com’on city boy, I’ll show you around.”

It was an hour drive to their farm and it was filled with mostly highway and fifteen minutes of cornfields until it cleared to farming country with harvesters, grass and hills.

They turned into a dirt driveway, a white picket fence and two huge barns along with the cutest house Everett has ever seen. June smiled, holding his hand. “This is my home.” Everett smiled. “It’s quite adorable.”

Once they were parked and getting their luggage June smiled. “I can show you around.” Angela smiled as her and her husband were walking inside. “I’ll get some tea ready.”

As they walked inside Everett looked around. It’s was quite cozy and open, the kitchen and living room within the same space. He saw several pictures, most of June as a child. A few going up the stairs, one of her holding a puppy with a huge grin and curly black hair going everywhere. It was the most precious thing he saw.

They got to her room, and he smiled seeing it. Her bed had a tie-dye bedspread with peace signs, painted canvas were littering the walls, sitting against them as there was no room to hang them. She had posters, dried flowers, pictures of her family and some farm animals, even a few childhood trophies sat on her dresser.

June shrugged as she placed her luggage down. “I know it’s a far cry from New York and your fancy apartment-“ “Our fancy apartment. We’re getting married in two weeks.” June smiled, blushing. “Ok. Our fancy’s apartment.”

Everett walked over, holding her hand. “Your room is…very You.” June nodded. “And my mom gave us a no sex policy.” “That’s ok. It would feel…weird doing it in here.” “Same.” June smiled. “Let’s go see the farm. You’ll get to see the rest of the house in a bit.” Everett was nervous, he’s never camped or stayed anywhere outside the city. He’s never been an outdoorsmen type.

June held his hand as she led him outside, the sun blasting in the 90+ heat. He smelled a variety of smells, a lot of them unpleasant from the various farm animals running around. She got to where the cows were, they were grazing and Everett felt disgusted when he saw one of them just pooping in front of him, not even bothering to crotch down. “Oh my god, that’s disgusting.”

June laughed. “It’s natural. You and me to that too ya know.” “Yeah, in the privacy of a clean bathroom.” “It’s a cow, they don’t have that choice. Plus it’s used as manure which helps the crops grow.” Everettt made a face. “Farming is disgusting.” “But necessary. Without farming you wouldn’t have the vegetables you eat.” “True. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

She showed him the chickens, a few running around. He tried to avoid them but they seemed intent on running around his feet. June managed to pick up one of the chickens to but it was too late and he fell onto the hay/grass mixture. June laughed. “Are you ok?” He gave a glare but there was no real anger behind it. “My $300 shirt has hay on it.” “Well you shouldn’t have worn it to a farm.”

When he stood, patting himself off his phone started ringing. He sighed, digging it out from his pocket. He tensed when he saw it was his mother. June noticed, the vibe in the air becoming thick. “Who is it?” “My mom.” “Well answer it.” June said but worried what his mom would say.

Everett shared this worry as he looked over at her before pressing the green button on the screen and greeting her. “Hello mother.”

“Everett, my dear. I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve called after how badly our last call went.”   
“A bit. Did you want to insult June more?” He said with a sharp tone.   
“No. Nothing of that. I…I. called to apologize. I have been out of line with you and June. You’re right, it shouldn’t matter who you want to marry if you love them. So everything is back, your trust fund, everything. So you can make this wedding as grand as you like.”   
Everett was wide eyed but huffed, not truly believing this. “What’s the change of heart?”

“Well, your my baby boy. My youngest and Eleanor isn’t going to be getting married anytime soon. I realized by pushing you away I miss one of my children getting married. I love you Everett. And I love June. She’s such a sweet girl, and she does have quite a bit of talent. I’m sure with enough support she can really go far.”

Everett sighed. “I love you too mom but it’s kinda too late for the wedding planning.”   
“Whatever do you mean?”  
“I mean after that falling out June’s parents decided to foot the bill for it. They said I had done more than enough for June and wanted to pay me back for it in some way. We’re in Iowa. We’re getting married next week.”

His mother nearly gasped. “Next week?! Where? We can be on plane and be there?” Everett sighed.   
“Mom, she lives on a farm. The wedding is taking place on her parents farm, it’s not gonna be your kind of party.”  
“Maybe but I don’t want to miss my baby getting married. Now where and when is it?”

He rubbed his forehead. “September 18th. We’re in Le Clair, Iowa. When your plane lands I can pick you up.”   
“Alright. I’ll make sure to let you know all the information. I love you, I’ll see you soon.”   
“Yeah. You too.”   
Everett hung up and looked at June who looked worried and curious. “My family is coming to the wedding.”

June smiled. “Oh my god, that’s great! I thought they hated me.” “No. Not at all. My sister is actually really fond of you. But my mom called to apologize and put all backups back in my name.”   
“I’m glad it smoothed over. I’d hate for our family’s to hate each other. Now Com’on, I have to show you the horses. I used to ride them all the time.”  
Everett smiled. “Can you still ride them?” June chuckled. “Maybe. I’ve been out of practice.”

He hadn’t realized he had been outside all day with June, getting to know the animals, what certain equipment was. He didn’t know he was outside all day until he heard Angela and a loud bell ringing. “Supper time kids!” He checked the time on his watch and saw it was nearly five.

When they got inside Angela huffed but chuckled. “Look at your two! You’re beat red. Did you use any sunscreen?” Everett looked at June and indeed her face was beat red and nearly glowing. June laughed. “No. I didn’t even think of it. I didn’t think we’d be out there so long.” Everett touched his own face and felt how warm it was and tender. He huffed. “Great. Just what I need before my wedding.” June slapped his arm gently. “Shut up. It’ll be healed by next week. We have Aloe Vera. Let’s eat some food, I haven’t had moms home cooking in so long.”

They sat at the table, her dad there with a newspaper as Angela brought food to the set up table.   
A pot of mashed potatoes, BBQ chicken, corn on the cob. Everett isn’t sure he’s ever had Corn in the cob. Only loose or creamed, with glasses with a choice of pitchers; ice tea or ice water.

Everett felt his stomach rumbling, he realized he’s barely eaten all day. He went to start getting potatoes when he heard Angela clear her throat. She gave a silent signal she was going to say grace. He blushed, taking his hands way, holding his, feeling like he was ten years old.

She smiled. “Alright.” She bowed her head, hands folded. “Dear lord, we thank you for the food on our table, good health. We thank you for keeping our daughter safe through her cancer and we thank you for bringing her and Everett together because without that meeting she may not be with us today. Amen.”

As everyone repeated it, Everett looked at June softly, thanking god for the same thing. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. She smiled, blushing, making her sunburn even more red. “Everett. Com’on, Let’s eat.”  
He chuckled. “Alright.”

Everyone started piling their plates and Everett took one bite of her BBQ chicken and nearly moaned. “This is amazing. I need the recipe.” Angela smiled. “Thank you. The sauce is homemade so if you’re willing to do a little extra work it’s yours.” “I don’t mind at all.”

By the time dinner was done Angela had written down the recipe for him and soon night fell upon them.

Everett climbed into June’s full size bed and got under with her, ready to pass out but he couldn’t because of the Aloe Vera he had to put on his face. She smiled, her face shiny with Aloe Vera as well. “So? What do you think about farm life?”

“It’s…very different. And very hard. I definitely have a newfound respect for it.” “Think you’re ready to do some farming yourself?” “Hell no.” She laughed. And he continued, chuckling himself. “I will leave it to professional.”


	24. Chapter 24

  
The day before the wedding arrived fast. Everett was a nervous wreck while June was calm as a cucumber. But that seemed to always be the case with them.

He waited for the text that his mother was landing from her flight as he waited anxiously at the airport. June smiled at him. “Hey, at least she’s going to be here. And she apologized. That’s good right?” Everettt huffed, knees shaking with anxiety. “My experience she always wants something.” “Maybe but she is flying all the way out here. Most people don’t go to these kinds of lengths because they want to manipulate someone. People are lazy.” “True.” He said, feeling slightly calmer. He stood up. “I’m getting a coffee, want anything.”

She gave him a look. “I don’t think you need caffeine right now. Why don’t you get us both some waters.” Everett rolled his eyes. “Alright, Alright. I’ll be back.”

He went to the small Starbucks and saw all the different coffees but she made a good point; he’s already had like…three. It was always his go-to drink to calm his nerves but those times he was working late and stressed.

The clerk came over, a cute girl with her blonde hair up in a messy bun as she smiled at him. “Hi, how can I help you?” He sighed. “Two vente waters please.” “Sure, did you want any lemon or flavors?” He thought a moment. “Extra lemon in one please.” “Is that all?” “Yes. That’s all.” She pressed it into the computer. “Alright that’ll be $6.97.” He ran his card and quickly got his waters before walking back to June.

He handed her the water with no lemon. She smiled. “Thank you, how much was it?” “$6.97.” He said, sitting and drinking his water. Her eyes got wide as she sipped from the straw, eventually speaking. “Dude! $7.00 for two waters?” Everett shrugged. “Paying for convince.” “I’ll say.” She said, resuming drinking her water.

Everett’s phone went off. He fished it out and saw the text he’s been both anticipating and dreading. “She’s landed. They should be here in a few minutes.” June smiled. “Surprised she actually flew on an airline.” “She didn’t. She took a private plane. It’s not hers, she has a friend who owns it.” June huffed. “Wow. Fancy.”

Everett chuckled. “Yeah. She wouldn’t be caught dead flying commercial.” June gave him a smirk. “Sounds like someone I know about taking the bus.” Everett blushed and stayed quiet.

They saw his family after a few minutes of waiting. They both got up, going to them. Genevieve saw her son and went to him quickly, hugging him. “Oh son, I’m so sorry I almost missed your big day.”

Everett didn’t want to melt into her embrace, he felt like a child but in a good way that made him nostalgic. He knew no matter how angry his mother made him, he still loved her. “It’s alright.” He saw his father and sister as well. “I see you brought everyone.” His mother smiled. “Of course! It’s a family occasion! Now where is my future daughter-in-law?” June came around Everett, remembering the last time she spoke to her. His mother smiled. “Oh there you are!” She hugged her while Everett went to his sister and father.

“She’s rather affectionate.” Eleanor shrugged. “She had a bit of a wake up call from dad.” Everett looked at his father. His father shrugged as well. “She kept going on about how June wasn’t right for you even though she absolutely loves her. I snapped and told her what I thought.” “Which was?” His father smiled at him. “That you and June are adults who can think for themselves that don’t need her in your life. She took that to heart and eventually came around.” Everett smiled. “Father…dad, Thank you.” His dad slapped a hand on his shoulder. “All your mother needs is someone to not take her shit; glad you found someone that doesn’t take yours.” Eleanor snorted out a small laugh before composing herself.

Genevieve turned to them with a smile. “Once we get set up in the hotel you must show us around! I never been on a farm.” June smiled and Everett saw the little evil glimmer in her eye as she gave his mother a warning. “It’s not as glamorous as it is in the movies.” “I don’t care, I simply need to know! It’s something very new, which is odd for me. It’s very exciting.” June shrugged. “Alright. Just remember you asked.”

It was another hour of getting luggage, his mother going to the wine store in the airport to pick out the most expensive one, which was only three of in stock and finally leaving for the hotel near the farm.

It felt like hours before they finally got back to the farm, his family following in a rented car. When Genevieve stepped out she smiled, looking around. “It’s simply gorgeous out here. The wedding is going to be beautiful.”

Angie, Eugene and June were all waiting. Angie came over with a smile. “Welcome, I hope your flight was smooth.” Genevieve smiled as she went over to her. “Smooth as a cloud now please, you must give a tour of this adorable farm.”

Angie chuckled. “Alright. Eugene, got get dinner started while I give them the tour.” Eugene nodded as he walked back inside.

They eventually came to the horses stables. Eleanor smiled softly as she saw a brown and white horse she loved, walking over. “They’re beautiful.” June walked over, seeing Genevieve, Everett and his father seeing some of the other horses. “This is Lulu. She’s a sweet girl.” Eleanor smiled as she gently pet the horse when she heard her mother shriek.

June and Eleanor both turned quickly to see another horse, white, attempting to eat Everett’s, mothers jacket. Genevieve struggling and whining as Everett for the jacket off quickly, leaving it to the horse.

  
June frowned. “Are you ok?” Genevieve as panting. “I’m in one piece. But my jacket..” June frowned. “I’m sorry, I wish I could say I could pay you back but I’m sure it was expensive.” “About $2,000.”

Everett gave his mom a gentle glare. “And you wore it to a farm? This is your fault. Com’on, let’s go inside, away from the wildlife.” As his parents walked away June gave him a knowing smile and nudged him. “Says the man that wore a $300 shirt.” Everett blushed but kept walking.

Once inside Genevieve gently brought June to the couch in the living room. “Can we talk?” June nodded but was scared of what her future mother in law may have to say. His mother frowned. “I’m sorry for how I treated you when we first met and when I took you out to lunch. I couldn’t see past our differences and I almost let it ruin my family. I almost missed my boys wedding day because of it and I’m sorry, truly. You’re sweet, smart and you don’t take any of my sons bullshit; you’re perfect for him.” June smiled. “Really? I’m so happy you think that.”

In the kitchen Elenor pointed the two out on the couch to Everett who was helping prepare dinner. “Hey, looks like they made up.” He looked over, sleeves rolled up and an apron on, he smiled weakly. “Good. June was stressed out families wouldn’t get along.” Eleanor smiled. “I’m glad we are.” She looked around the house. “Because I could get used to this. This house is so much nicer than our mansion. It’s cozy.”

While everyone talked and chatted time flew by and eventually Angela was calling everyone in. “Ok, dinner time everyone.”

Everyone piled in. Genevieve smiled to Angie. “Angie, darling can you get the wine I brought? I think a toast would be perfect.” Everett spoke up as he pulled the chair out for June. “I can get it, you did enough today Angie.” Angie smiled as she sat down. “Why thank you.”

Genevieve smiled, looking at all the food. “So what are we eating?” Eugene spoke up, having cooked most of it all day. “Spareribs with my homemade barbecue sauce with fried potatoes, corn on the cob and ice tea if anyone would like some. Make sure you have napkins, this meal gets messy.” Eleanor looked at her mother with an amused look. “Going to be ok?”

Genevieve huffed playfully. “Just fine. I’ll just have to wash my hands throughly.” Everett got the wine glasses and started pouring the wine to those who want it. June, himself and Eugene didn’t have wine but ice tea. Genevieve smiled as she held her wine glass up. “A toast to new beginnings, good family and good health.” Everyone toasted and smiled and started digging into their food, watching Genevieve the most as she struggled to eat a spare rib and stay clean and lady like.

Eventually they had to leave, hugging goodbye and leaving to go rest in the hotel a half hour away. June put her wig on its stand as she came to bed, a tired smile on her face as she snuggled close to Everett who was almost asleep. “We’re getting married tomorrow.” Everett smiled sleepy, kissing her head and holding her close. “Yes we are.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

  
Everett isn’t sure he’s never been this nervous in his life. Even with everything planned he found out John, his long time best friend is flying in because he wasn’t planning on a wedding party. And in all the fall out with his mother he forgot to send him an actual invitation, which, thankfully he understood.

But now they have a wedding party. John volunteered as his best man and Eleanor has done the same with June as a maid of honor.

Everett was helping get the farm ready for the wedding, helping direct deliveries with Eugene and his own father while the girls were off getting pretty and ready for the event.

He’s been up since 6AM helping get the rented dance floor together with Eugene while his father set up chairs and ribbons, the flower delivery coming around 8AM and the cake was around noon and catering…it was enough to make Everett’s mind spin.

But by the time the girls came back, button down shirts on and dresses over their shoulders in garment bags, it had come together and all the hard, exhausting work paid off.

June smiled so big it made Everett’s heart melt when she saw the set up. An arch with sunflowers wrapping around it, yellow and white ribbon lining the chairs and a yellow path to the alter. “Oh my god, it’s perfect.” Everett smiled as he walked over to her, kissing her head. “I’ve been up since six, I barely slept last night and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” June smiled. “You boys did an amazing job. Now I have to go get ready, it’s bad luck to see me before the ceremony.” Everett rolled his eyes but smiled. “Alright, go get ready. I have to do the same.”

He was getting ready in his own tux when suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. He turned, seeing John with a smile. “Hey, made it just in time.” John smiled as he walked closer. “And miss my best friends wedding? What kind of person do you think I am?”

Everett just smiled. “Still…Thanks.” John smiled. “She’s really changed you. The Everett I knew was not one for saying thank you.” Everett rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tie, looking out the bedroom window, seeing family start coming in, parking and finding a seat.

Everett took a deep breath. “People Are here. Shit. I get to meet her entire family the same day I’m marrying her.” John smiled. “I’m sure they’ll love you. You worry too much, Com’on, we gotta get you to the alter.”

In the other bedroom Eleanor was helping June get ready, fixing her wig and doing her make up. June smiled, still star struck by her future sister in law. “Thanks for helping. I have no idea how to do any of this.” Eleanor smiled softly, putting blush on her cheeks gently. “It’s your big day, of course I’m going to help. Plus you managed to snag my brother, for a while we thought he was undateable.”

“He’s not, he just needed someone to bring out his soft side.” “Well I’m glad it was you. Let’s get your dress on before your wig.”

While Everett and John both made there way outside to the decorated farm and alter where the preset was talking with June’s parents, one of June’s family members came over. She was older, mid 50s with salt and pepper hair and pleasantly plump. “Oh here is the groom! I’m her Aunt Rose, it’s so nice she found someone.” Everett smiled politely. “It’s nice to meet you.”

A few others introduced themselves, he saw a few small cousins of hers running around before Elenor came out in her yellow sundress they bought to match the wedding colors. She went to Everett. “The bride is ready, get up to the alter.”

John grinned, slapping a hand over Everett’s shoulder. “Moment of truth, let’s go.” He gently ushered him over. Eleanor went to Angela and Eugene who were taking with family. “The bride is ready, Eugene, go find her and be ready for when the music starts.” Eugene smiled. “Alright.” He walked away and Angela watched, eyes watery. Eleanor frowned. “Is everything alright?”

Angela smiled, wiping her eyes. “Yes. It’s just my baby is grown and getting married.” “It’s an emotional day. Go get into position, they’ll be here soon.” Angela nodded, walking up to the alter next to Everett and John. Family members starting to sit as Eleanor started the music from a stereo.

Everett was shaking as he heard the music, watching the front door of the home open and Eugene and June appearing.

June had a knee length dress, lace covering it with cowboy boots on and a bouquet of sunflowers as her father walked her down the makeshift aisle.

She got to the the alter, Angela moved next to her. Her parents on either side of her as the priest spoke. “Who gives June away?” Eugene spoke. “Her mother and I.” Eugene smile softly, hugging her and kissing her head. “We love you so much.” June smiled, hugging both her parents before taking Everett’s outstretched hand, holding on tightly.

Everett smiled softly to her, holding her hand tightly. June blushed but smiled back as they faced the priest.

The vows went quick, each exchanging rings before finally kissing as husband and wife to the whooping and clapping of June’s family.

The reception was a small distance away, shaded by a tent they rented and decorated in lights and ribbons and tables. June was grinning ear to ear as they walked hand in hand to the tent. “We’re married!” Everett laughed, feeling over the moon with happiness, kissing her hand. “We are.”

Elenor hates she felt jealous of her little brother. She watched as they sat together, kissed, held each other, cut the cake and danced to Michael bubbles “crazy love” and wished she could have that.

She was nearly 40 with no partner and she was sick of it. She marched to her parents table with shaking hands. “Mom, dad, can we talk?” Genevieve smiled. “Of course dear.” Eleanor sighed. “Mother, I have something I have to tell you that you won’t like.” “I’m sure whatever it is we can work it out, is something wrong?”

“I’m gay mother. I’m a lesbian.” She watched her mother carefully, seeing she had an unreadable look before looking at the table and staying silent. Her father sighed. “Give us a minute Eleanor.” Eleanor felt like a child, feeling her eyes water and going to look for her brother.

He was talking with some of June’s family, June by his side as she gently turned him around. Everett was smiling until he saw his sisters face. He’s rarely seen her look this upset. “Hey, what’s going on?” June frowned, seeing her upset as well. Eleanor let out a shaking breath. “I told mom and dad. I came out to them. They haven’t responded.”

June came over and hugged her. “Hey, it’ll be ok. I mean, they accepted me, that should give you hope right?” Eleanor smiled, hugging her back. “I suppose.” Everett frowned. “If they disown you you’re welcome to stay with us.” Eleanor gave a nod, feeling better about everything, even with the prospect of being disowned, she had family.

It felt like hours before her parents came over to her. Genevieve frowned. “Dear, can we talk?” Eleanor nodded, letting her mother guide her to a quiet corner. Her father following.

Genevieve sighed. “I thought I’d disown one of you if you turned out to be homosexual but I can’t. I care about you and your brother too much to do that. I may not be the most understanding but I know I don’t want to lose you. We don’t want to lose you. What I’m saying is your father and I are going to try.” Eleanor smiled, hugging her mother and father. “Thank you.”

It was weeks later when Everett and June returned to New York, to June’s apartment to officially pack her stuff up. As Everett was bringing a box to the moving truck he saw the African American he told to move the back of the bus over a year ago, playing basketball with his friends in the nearby run down basketball court. June saw him too. “Now might be a good time.” Everett looked at her, placing the box in the truck. “Yeah. I’ll be right back.” June watched, feeling proud, seeing him grow so much since she’s known him.

Everett walked up nervously to them, feeling out of place in his $200 shirt and dress pants. The kids saw him, the one he wanted to talk to saw him as well with an eye roll. “Oh it’s you. What? Got a problem with me playing basketball?”

Everett sighed. “No. I came to apologize. What I said to you was wrong. I wasn’t in a good place, I was a very depressed and mean person then.” The kid just nodded, not expecting this. Everett pulled out his checkbook. “Here.” He wrote on it quickly, handing it to the kid who took it gently, eyes bugging out. “What?! This is $1,000.” “Yes. I’m truly sorry for what I said, please accept this.”

The kid sighed. “You don’t need to pay me to accept your apology, most don’t apologize anyway.” He went to hand it back and Everett frowned. “Please, use it for rent or food or whatever you want. It’s yours. And I’m not paying you to accept my apology, I’m making up for my racist remark. So please, take it.” The kid smiled. “Thank you. You’re a decent guy under all that assholery.” Everett let out an amused sound. “That’s what I told. Take care of yourself.”

June smiled as he came back over. “I am so proud of you.” Everett blushed but smiled, kissing her. “Let’s get home. We have a lot of unpacking to do.”

 


End file.
